Bride of Chaos, the musical!
by PureHope125
Summary: After Tirek's attack, Discord is hated by his "friends" and runs away from Equestria to Sonic's world. Meanwhile, Cream is getting wed to Tails until she finds out he's in love with Cosmo. When these heartbroken souls meet each other, will they find a way to find love again? First romance and musical fanfic! Please review!
1. Everything is Awesome

**Second fanfic, first musical fanfic and first crossover. I gained this idea from watching a YouTube animation of a song from a film and I LOVE Beauty and the Beast type of stories. So, here it is!  
Why I picked Cream to be the beauty? Because she's like Fluttershy and I'm a Fluttercord shipper!**

**Note: Every chapter will be named after the musical number in it and there will be one song in each chapter.**

* * *

Everything Is Awesome

In the Green Hill zone, all the animals were exited. Because it was a very special day. Mainly to Cream the Rabbit, it was her and Tail's wedding. Cream's friends were preparing the huge meadow for the wedding, while her new friend Cosmo helped with fitting the wedding dress. 'Thanks for helping me Cosmo,' Cream said with joy, keeping her eyes closed for the surprize of what the dress would look like. 'I mean, you know about fashion the most out of me and our friends.'

'No problem, I've always wanted to help people. Don't worry, nearly done. I just need to add this little...' Cosmo stopped as she finished sewing the trimming of Cream's dress. 'Done!' She cried happily, tilting her head to the side while smiling. 'Open your eyes...' She replied, tapping Cream on the shoulder.

Cream opened her eyes and gasped. Her dress was white with golden orange trimmings on the bottom of the dress. The shoes were light orange with cream coloured gems. Finally, the crown on the top of her head was really just a flower chain. With rose, blue, white, red and yellow flowers. Her favourite colours. 'Cosmo, its beautiful. I love it...'

'You do?'

'Of course! Thank you so much! You must be one of my bridesmaid!'

'Can I?'

'Of course!' Cream replied, hugging Cosmo. Just as Knuckles busted into the room.

'Girls, we need you're help!' He shouted, Cream and Cosmo turned.

'Why?' They both asked.

'It's Sonic, Sliver and Shadow. They're messing about with the girls.'

'Great, men wanting to ruin my perfect day!' Cream sighed under breath before running out the room with Knuckles. Then, Cosmo followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle and her friends were thinking of a plan to help Ponyville. 'So girls, what should we do?' Twilight asked, turning round to look at them.

'I say that we should get rid of that monster Discord!' Applejack replied madly. 'After all, it was only yesterday when he betrayed us and gave us to Tirek!' She reminded Twilight.

'Yeah! Applejack's right!' Rainbow Dash replied, flying towards Twilight. 'We were all nearly killed and he ignored my element! Which is worst because I am the best!' Rainbow replied, boasting about how cool she was. Twilight rolled her eyes.

'But...' Fluttershy said quietly, knowing that Discord would be upset. 'He did learn his lesson...' She then began to recall the moments that happened. 'But, our friendship was more than tea parties. I cared for him when he was sick and didn't mind it unlike some ponies.' Fluttershy glared at Rainbow Dash and Rarity before leaving.

'Fluttershy, where are you going?' Twilight asked, causing Fluttershy to turn to face her friends.

'I'm going to do what's right, even if I'll lose a friend of mine.' She replied and walked over to the ponies' bedrooms.

She walked though the bedroom hall way until she got to the darkest door. Fluttershy gulped and knocked on the door. 'Stay out, unless you are Fluttershy!' A male voice came from the door, Discord.

'It's me, Fluttershy.'

'Come on in.'

Fluttershy walked in, Discord sat on his bed. He was depressed, staring out of the window. 'Dis...cord?' Fluttershy asked, hiding her face under her mane.

'I heard what they said...' He sighed, with a sad tone in his voice. 'I'll leave now.' He said, making a yellow suitcase appear on the bed and he put nothing in it. But he walked over to the door.

'I'll still visit you,' Fluttershy replied, trying to make Discord happy.

'You can't'

'Why?'

'Because, I'm leaving Equestria, FOREVER!' He said, with an evil smile. A white flash took him away and Fluttershy screamed.

'Guys, guys, guys, we made a terrible mistake!' Fluttershy cried, running down the hall to the throne room.

'Why? What happened?' Twilight replied, jumping from her bed.

'Discord ran away...'

'Good!' Rainbow Dash snorted.

'From Equestria!' Fluttershy screamed, all of her friends had shock looks on their faces.

'WHAT!?'

* * *

A while ago, before Knuckles warned Cream about the hedgehogs messing with the wedding, Amy Rose, Blaze the cat and Rouge the bat were getting the field ready for the wedding. Like normal girls, they decided to sing to get the decorating done faster.

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome~**

(Blaze)

**Everything is cool  
when we're part of a team**

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome~**

(Rouge)

**When we're living our dream**

(All)

**Everything is better  
when we stick together  
Side by side  
you and I  
gonna win forever  
let's party forever~**

**We're the same  
I'm like you  
you're like me  
we're all working in harmony**

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**Everything is cool  
when we're part of a team**

(Amy Rose)

**Everything is Awesome**

(Girls)

**When we're living our dream**

Just then, Sonic, Silver and Shadow (the girls boyfriends) decided to mess up their song. Despite it being really catchy to them.

(Sonic, Silver, Shadow)

**Have you heard the news  
everyone's talking  
Life is good  
cause everything's awesome  
lost my job  
there's a new opportunity  
more free time  
for my awesome community**

(Sonic)

**I feel more awesome  
than an awesome possum  
dip my body in  
chocolate frosting'**

(Silver)

**Three years later  
wash off the frosting'  
smelling' like a blossom  
everything is awesome**

(Shadow)

**Stepped in mud  
got new brown shoes  
it's awesome to win  
and it's awesome to lose**

(Sonic)

**Awesome to lose**

(Silver)

**Awesome to lose**

(Shadow)

**Awesome to lose**

(Boys)

**Awesome to lose**

The girls got really mad, so they decided to sing louder than the boys. To tell them to go away.

(Girls)

**Everything is better  
when we stick together  
side by side  
you and i  
gonna win forever  
let's party forever**

**we're the same  
I'm like you  
you're like me  
we're all working in harmony~**

**Everything is Awesome  
everything is cool  
when we're part of a team  
everything is awesome  
when we're living our dream**

By now, Knuckles overheard the girls singing and saw the competition. But, instead of watching it, he went to warn Cream about it. Worried the wedding would be ruined.

(Boys)

**Blue skies  
bouncy springs  
we just named two awesome things**

**A nobel prize  
a piece of string  
you know what's awesome  
everything**

(Sonic)

**Dogs with fleas**

(Silver)

**Allergies**

(Shadow)

**A book of greek antiquities**

(Boys)

**Brand new pants  
a very old vest  
awesome items  
are the best**

(Sonic)

**Trees  
frogs  
clogs**

(Silver and Shadow)

**They're awesome**

(Sliver)

**Rocks  
clocks  
and socks**

(Sonic and Shadow)

**They're awesome**

(Shadow)

**Figs  
and jigs  
and twigs**

(Sonic and Silver)

**That's awesome**

(Sonic)

**Everything you see**

(Silver)

**Or think**

(Shadow)

**Or say**

(Boys)

**Is awesome**

Cream and Knuckles ran over to them, stopping their singing and Cream screamed. 'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! CAN'T WE ALL WORK TOGETHER?'

'But we are!' the six characters replied, showing that as they sang, they had finished the decorating the meadow.

'Wow, this is awesome!' Cream cheered. 'Thanks, sorry for shouting.'

'That's ok,' the girls said, hugging their friend. 'But can we still finish the song?'

'Sure.' Cream replied, everyone jumped up and cheered.

(All)

**Everything is awesome  
everything is cool  
when you're part of a team  
everything is awesome**

(Cream)

**When we're living our dream~**

While all the gang laughed, a buzzing of wings came from a certain bush. 'I'll be your husband Cream, if it's the last thing I do!' the bee laughed and he flew off into the forest.

'Who's ready for the wedding party?' Amy cried, cheering as she ran over to her house to get the stuff. The boys rolled their eyes and the girls smiled.

'We are!' they all cheered.

* * *

**There will be sub-romances in this story. The main one being Sonic and Amy Rose.**


	2. As long as you're mine

As long as you're mine

Twilight flew towards Canterlot castle, with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash following. They were all frightened, both for their and the unknown world. Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity were on the train since they couldn't fly. 'Ok Fluttershy, did he say where he was going?' Twilight asked, facing Fluttershy.

'No...he didn't, he just left. Without a good bye.' Fluttershy replied, as they slowly landed on the ground. 'But, only he can travel to other worlds. So, I think we can't follow him...We just need to hope that he will come back.' She finished, Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

'And, Where did you learn that?' She asked, flying into Fluttershy's face. Fluttershy just rolled her eyes back.

'Before he betrayed us, we would have tea parties and we would talk about ourselves. And last time, he told me that he could travel to different worlds. That's why he makes things called, "Pop culture refences".' Fluttershy answered, while making movements with her hooves when she said "Pop culture refences". Rainbow Dash just laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a nearby wood of the Green Hill Zone. Cheese, Cream's pet Chao, was playing with a leaf when a bright white light appeared. Cheese jumped in fright and ran under a bush. A creature then walked into the forest, it was nothing Cheese had ever seen before. It was tall, even taller than Eggman! It had a brown body but a grey head. It also had two horns, different shapes and colours, a lion's paw, an egale's claw, a lizard's leg, a goat's leg and a snake's tail. 'Well, it's not much. But you'll get used to it Discord.' He told himself, before making the leaf Cheese was playing with grow ten times it normal size. Cheese squeaked and flew off to find Cream.

* * *

'Princess Celestia! We need to warn you of something!' Twilight cried, as she entered Celestia's throne room. Followed by Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Rarity.

'Why Twilight? You defeated Tirek, gave the ponies their power back and earned your part. With your friends...' Celestia said before she was cut off by Twilight.

'That's the problem! Discord's run away!' She shouted, Celestia's face turned from proud to shocked.

'How?'

'We thought that the best way to save Equestria from attacks was to get rid of Discord, but I think we made problems worse. I'm sorry Celestia..' Twilight sighed, fainting in fear that she'll be sent to the moon.

'Twilight,' Celestia smiled, walking down to lift Twilight's head. 'This wasn't your fault. But you know what, Discord never leaves Equestria for long. Even if he says he'll be gone forever.' Celestia replied, hugging Twilight like a mother would.

'But, how long will he be gone for?' Fluttershy asked, walking towards them.

'Only for a evening...' Celestia said, letting Twilight go and going back to her throne. 'In the meantime, you girls go back to the castle and relax.' Celestia told them, they nodded their heads and went to go back to Ponyville. After splashing water over Twilight's head to wake her up.

'Well that was a waste of time!' Rainbow Dash angrly sighed, staring at Twilight. 'You know you could have just told Spike to send a letter to her instead of going all the way to Canterlot.'

'Well, how am I supposed to know that?' Twilight growled, she then turned to her friends. 'Girls, go home. I need to relax.'

'But, we live with you..' Rarity reminded Twilight, but Twilight had already flew off.

'Never mind,' Applejack said, putting her hoof on Rarity's shoulder. 'She does have a point.'

'I guess you're right.' and with that, they all went on the train to go back to Ponyville.

* * *

While that happened, everyone in Green Hill Zone was in Amy Rose's house. They decided to have the wedding at night, because the sky would be clear and stars were always pretty in the meadow. 'Anyone want a chilli dog?' Amy Rose asked, holding a plate of chilli dogs. Sonic's mouth began to water, Amy Rose saw this and smiled.

'I will!' Sonic shouted, rasing his arm up in the air.

'Sonic, you're still on that diet right?' Amy joked, everyone laughed apart from Sonic.

'No!' He lied, Amy Rose giggled.

'Ok...' She smiled and gave the plate to Sonic. 'Now don't forget to...' But, once Sonic got the plate, he had ate all of the chilli dogs before Amy Rose could finish. 'Share.'

'What?' Sonic asked, face stuffed with chilli dogs. Everyone fell into heaps of giggles before Amy Rose turned her cd player on and music began to play.

'Ok everyone! It's time for the romantic dance. Grab your boyfriend...' Amy Rose cheered, reaching her arm out to grab Sonic by the arm. 'And dance!' She cheered even louder.

'Oh great...' Sonic groaned, as he was span around the room by Amy. Everyone else was dancing apart from Knuckles, who's girlfriend couldn't make it because she was busy looking after the clan of Chaos. Cream danced with Tails, Shadow danced with Rouge, Silver danced with Blaze and of course, Sonic danced with Amy. After a while, all of the lights just suddenly turned off.

'What happened?' Cream screamed, she was terrifed of the dark. She ran over to Tails only to find that he wasn't there. 'Tails! Where did you go!' She cried, tears were coming down her cheeks. Just then, the lights came on. Blaze the cat stood by the light switch. 'Thanks!' Cream cheered.

'No problem...Ewww! Sonic just puked all over Amy!' Blaze shouted, pointing at Amy's short pink dress.

'Great, just great!' Amy sighed, madly. Staring at Sonic. 'You shouldn't have had all of those chilli dogs you know.' Amy sighed, she went into her bedroom. 'Let's just start the wedding now.' She sighed again.

Cream looked around for Tails only to find that he wasn't in the house. Cream decided to look for him, luckly the door was open. So she snuck out quietly.

* * *

She made it to the edge of the woods when she saw Cheese flying towards her. 'Cheese! What's wrong cutie pie?' Cheese began making little squeaks, warning her about this creautre "Discord". But Cream just giggled, 'Oh Cheese, you must have been imaging something. What was this "Discord" creautre supposted to be?' Cream asked, only to have Cheese be confeused. 'Extactly!' And she entered the woods, holding the frightened Cheese in her arms.

* * *

She walked for two minutes before the moon was her only light, only to then see two flashlights in the distance. 'What?...Ah!' She screamed when she fell off a cliff and tumbled down towards the flashlights. She was hurt, but so much that it was noticeable. 'Great,' she whispered, holding her wedding dress up. 'My dress is ruined!' she quietly sobbed before hearing a voice.

'Oh Tails, you're so funny!' It was Cosmo, and she was with Tails! Cream's heart began to break, but then. It got worse.

'Yeah, I know. But most of those jokes came from my friend Cream.' Friend? Was that what he thought she was? 'I mean, she's cute and smart and kind. But, not as beautiful as you.' Not beautiful, he hadn't seen her dress yet! Then, Cosmo kissed Tails on the cheek. Cream hadn't even gotten that close to Tails yet, the only reason why she was marring him was because she would have to give Cheese up because she didn't even have any money to pay for his food. So, she had to marry and she was inlove with Tails so it made sense.

'There, I know that when Cream finds out she'll get upset. But I can't help it, I love you so much!' She cried, hugging Tails. 'Since, we only have a few more minutes together. Let's make it last...'

(Cosmo)

**Oh, oh~  
Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight~**

**My wildest dreamings  
Could not forsee  
Sitting beside you  
With you wanting me**

**And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine~  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed the border line  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine~**

Cream's eyes filled with tears, that was the same song she sung with Tails when they first began dating. How did she know it? Maybe Tails will knock some sense into her or...

(Tails)

**Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though your blue eyes**

**Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up to that I fell**

(Duet)

**Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time**

(Tails)

**Say there's no future  
For us as a pair~  
**

(Deut)

**And though I may know  
I don't care!**

**Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to~  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through~  
And know I'll be here  
****holding you~**

**As long as you're mine~**

The two of them kissed on the lips, Cosmo soon pushed Tails away and turned away. Good, she knows not to go near him. 'What is it?' Tails asked, moving his hand closer to her's.

She sighed, 'It's just, for the first time I feel...lost in love.' Cosmo said with a smile. She then winked, causing Cream to burst into tears. She ran back towards Amy's house, crying.

* * *

While she ran, she also went past Discord. Who was trying to get some sleep, so he wasn't very happy. 'Oi! Be quiet, some of us are trying to sleep!' He roared, just as Cream left his eyesight. But that was long enough for him to fall in love with her. 'She's...pretty. Who is she?'

'With this love potion, Cream will be so in love with me that we'll be married today and she'll be with the one she loves!' Charmy the bee laughed, just as Discord flew by. The potion flew out of Charmy's hands and into Discord's mouth. 'Great! Now he has my way to being happy!' Charmy growled and he buzzed off.

'Cream...' Discord sighed in a lovey voice, turning himself into a sonic character. He had grey body fur and had his white beard in the places where it was white. He gained orange eyes and wore clothes. A brown T-shirt, a yellow pair of gloves and two different coloured shoes. Green and Brownish orange. 'I'll win your heart, and make you my bride today or else.'

* * *

**Yes, cliffhanger and Charmy is the villain. I don't really like Vector, Espio or Charmy and since I guess Charmy and Cream are the same height and age, he would want to marry her. Why? Will be explained in later chapters.**

**Stay tuned!**


	3. I am all alone

I am all alone

Cream staggered out of the woods, tears staining her cheeks and dress slightly ripped. Amy spotted Cream from one of the windows of her house. She ran out with an open embrace, hugging Cream. 'Oh Cream, we didn't know where you went. We were so worried!' Amy hadn't seen the ripped dress yet. 'Come on, the wedding's starting.' And with that, Amy dragged Cream over to the altar where Tails was waiting.

Shadow stood at the altar as the priest, Sonic, Silver and Knuckles were Tail's best men. Blaze, Rouge and Cosmo stood behind Cream when she made it. Amy then went back to the bridesmaid's place, smiling to Cream. Cream stared into Tail's eyes with anger, she never felt that to anyone. Specially to Tails. 'Today, we are here to celebrate the wedding of Miles "Tails" Power and Cream the Rabbit.' Shadow began, reading from the "Weddings for dummies" book. Soon, it came to the "I dos"

'Tails, do you take Cream to be your lawfully wedded wife. For better or for worse? Though sickness and health, til death do you apart?' Shadow asked, turning to face Tails.

'I do...' He said, Cream could tell that he didn't mean it. As she saw his eyes turn away slowly.

'And Cream, do you take Tails to be your lawfully wedded husband. For better or for worse? Though sickness and health, til death do you apart?' Shadow asked, turning to face Cream.

'No...' Cream whispered, trying to hold back tears. But she didn't speak loud enough.

'Could you say that again?' Shadow asked while putting the book down in shock.

'No.'

'What?'

'NO!' Cream screamed at the top of her lungs, dropping the flowers on the floor and eyes filling up with tears. 'HE HAS BEEN CHEATING ON ME...' Cream continued, turning to point at Cosmo. 'WITH HER!' She finished. Cosmo stepped forward.

'He was, but to tell the truth. He was my boyfriend first.' Cosmo said, smiling and blushing of guilt. 'I was really upset when I heard that he was marring you, so I came to say goodbye to our love.'

'What?' Cream asked, turning round to see Cosmo face to face. She stared at her for a while, she turned back to face Tails. 'Why didn't you say anything?'

Tails felt worried, his heart sunk low and he began to sweat. 'Well, I...um...Sonic, could you help me?' Tails asked his friend, but Sonic gave a look of "You're on your own mate" and stepped back.

'Am I beautiful?' Cream asked, this was going to be her last test. If Tails said yes, she'll forget about this and marry him. If not, she'll leave him. Tails wouldn't answer. 'Come on, what are you afraid of?' She asked angrily, getting more and more inpatient.

'No, but that's because you're not my age.' Tails replied, turning away from Cream and closing his eyes. Getting ready for a punch from her. Only to hear crying.

'That's it, I'm leaving forever! I'll never come back, goodbye traitor!' Cream stormed off, before pushing Cosmo towards Tails. 'Enjoy your BEAUTIFUL bride!' As Cream ran off into the woods, with Cheese following close behind her.

'I...didn't mean to make this happen...' Tails sighed, as lighting began to strike.

'Come on everyone, get in my house. I'll go get my umbrella and try to bring Cream back.' Amy replied, pushing all of her friends towards her house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was walking though the rain in the woods when he gained a headache. 'Ow! My head, what's happening?' He collapsed to the ground as he began to feel weaker. His eyes began to move about every second. 'Tirek, no no no! Get away from me! Nooooooo!' He shouted, as he got up. Meanwhile flying in the air, Charmy was studying him.

'Incredible, the effects of the potion will last for roughly two hours. However, a symptom is that as it wears off, you'll re-live the most painful memory of their life. But, I need to work that bit out and make it last forever. Good thing that creature bumped into me.' Charmy wrote down on his notebook and flew back to his lab to fix the problems with the potion.

* * *

Back in Equestria, Twilight was trying to relax but couldn't stop panicking. 'Why would Celestia tell me to relax? Discord is free, he must be causing havoc on a new world and we're the only ponies who could do something about it!' Twilight cried, she then thought about books. She could read. 'Spike! Could you get me a book I've haven't read before?' Twilight asked calmly, when Spike came into the room.

'I haven't found a new book for you to read, but I hope this will help you with our new Discord problem.' Spike replied, holding a crazy book. It was covered in cotton candy and dripping with chocolate.

'Spike, this is Discord's diary! I can't read this!' Twilight cried, throwing the book away. 'Just go get me the old book of pony fairy tales!' Twilight sighed, lying back on her bed.

'Come on Twilight,' Spike groaned, sitting next to Twilight. 'Just read it! Don't judge a book by it's cover!' Spike reminded Twilight.

'F...Fine!' Twilight growled, just as she opened it. Discord gave out of the book. 'Yikes! You're back!' She screamed, jumping up in the air.

'Really? Would I come back so soon?' Discord asked them, Twilight shook her head. 'Go into my room, I have no need for it anymore! And you'll find your answer, but no matter what, DON'T TELL YOUR FRIENDS!' And after he said that, the book bursted into yellow flames.

'Quick Spike, we need to get there!' She cried, as they ran out of her bedroom and into the bedroom hallway. They went to Discord's bedroom and opened the door. They coughed as dust from the room went into their mouths. Twilight went in but Spike was stuck.

'Twi! Help!' Spike cried, trying to push though the thick shield. 'I'm stuck in...jelly?'

'Oh, Discord must still be able to cast magic from this new world. That's why he said that I can't come in with my friends.' Twilight realised and she wondered into the room more. It wasn't long before she found a letter on a bed. Once she read it, she fainted.

_GET A BRIDE_

* * *

Cream walked though the woods, hugging herself to keep warm from the cold. She found a dry log and went to sit on it. 'Stupid Tails, toying with my heart...I never had him, or friends, or anyone.' Just as she said that, Cheese flew up and hugged her arm. 'Of course, I still have you. But, just one friend isn't enough to make me feel less alone.' She sighed after picking Cheese up and putting him on her lap.

It wasn't long before Discord heard her voice. 'Her, I'll get my revenge...' He growled as he flew up into the trees and sat on one of the branches. He then heard her voice again. He looked down to see her and fell into a love stare 'Wow...she's beautiful.' He sighed, just as Cream stood up.

'Come on Cheese, stop worrying about your made up friend and get ready to move out of Green Hill Zone. I don't know where we'll go, but I do know we'll be away from those lieing "friends"!' Cream growled, just as Discord heard that. He felt sorry for her, as he knew how being betrayed felt. And it had happened to him three times now. The princesses, Tirek and now the mane six. Including Fluttershy.

(Cream)

**I am all alone  
Now on my own  
There's nobody in this whole wide world  
For me to love**

**Now by myself  
Stuck here on this shelf  
Is there someone in this world-wide world  
For me to love  
For Cream the Rabbit to love**

While singing, Cheese spotted someone in the trees and began to squeak. Discord, not wanting his cover to be blown, clicked his fingers and teleported Cheese near to him. After putting him in a cage. Discord sighed, 'And her singing just as beautiful.

Cream looked around to see that Cheese had gone. She wiped tears from her eyes but continued to sing.

(Cream)

**And even though  
I'm young as this  
It happens I have lips to kiss  
A hand to hold  
A heart that breaks in two  
Or maybe three  
Will someone  
Ever  
Love  
Me~**

**I am all alone  
Always on my own  
Is there someone in this whole wide world~  
For me to love  
For Cream the Rabbit to  
Love~**

Tears came down from her eyes as rain drops came from the sky onto her body. 'Oh great! It's raining! And Amy said that it wouldn't rain tonight earlier today!' Cream groaned, just as she heard creaking.

'Oh nuts!' Discord cried as the branch broke and he fell down on the ground. Lucky, Cheese in his cage still stayed in the air. 'Owwwww' He groaned, as he felt a glove on his new gloved hand.

'You ok?' You took a great fall just now.' Cream asked, lifting Discord up. 'Oh wait, you're a boy!'

'And what's wrong with that?' He asked, folding his arms in anger.

'Nothing, I just can't trust them...anymore.' Cream sighed, slightly turning to face Discord. 'Who are you?' She asked.

'I am Dips!' Discord lied, smiling.

'Dips? Like chocolate dips?' Cream asked, blushing.

'Yeah! But, let me show you something.' Discord smiled, clicking his fingers to make a parting in the clouds to stop the rain wetting Cream.

'Wow! How did you do that?' Cream asked.

'Well, I'm not normal. I'm actually a genie.'

'But you look like one of us!'

'Well, I hide in this form from greedy people who want to use me. And I'll promise you that if you can have anything in the world. What would it be?' Discord asked, grabbing Cream's hands.

'Well...I would like someone to love.'

'Are you sure? Cause, you ask for your wish. You can never back down from it.'

Cream froze in shock, but knew how unloyal her "friends" were. 'I wish that I could have someone to marry...'

'Cream! There you are, I've been looking for you.' It was Amy Rose, but it was too late. A golden light transformed the fox Cream was holding into a draconquus. Cream's eyes filled with tears of fright as Discord reveled his true form.

'WHO ARE YOU!' Cream asked in fright as she felt like she was transporting.

'Name's Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. And you are my bride of chaos!' Just as Discord and Cream disappeared before Amy Rose's eyes.

'Cream! Oh no, I must tell the others!' Amy cried and she ran off, crying.

* * *

**Yes, insert your "he said it!" meme and we're done!**


	4. The Travel Song

**Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG wait, but my broadband was being an ass so I couldn't work on FanFiction. Luckily, I've found a new way of writing so with no more delays, Chapter four of Bride of Chaos!**

* * *

The Travel song

The mane five, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Twilight and Rainbow Dash, were sitting in the throne room. Twilight was hold the note she found from Discord's room. 'A bride? Why would Discord need a bride?' Applejack asked, sighing with guilt.

'I have no idea, unless getting a bride would mean having a friend forever…' Twilight realized, before hearing crying coming from outside. She opened the door to see Fluttershy flying into the castle. Twilight gasped. 'Flutter…Fluttershy!? What happened?'

'Celestia was right! He came back!' Fluttershy whimpered, the mane six gasped. 'With a bride…..'

'How did you find out?' Rainbow Dash asked, hugging her dear friend.

'Well….

* * *

After feeding Angel because you know how he feels when he isn't feed, I was heading back to the castle. Just as I did, I saw him. He was laughing and flying by me. So, I started to chat with him. "Dis-Discord….."

"Oh Fluttershy, how you've been doing?"

"Fine…Who's that?" I said, once I noticed the sleeping…rabbit. She was a cream color with orange on the head and tips of the ears. She wore a orange thing with a blue thing wrapped around her neck. She also wore two different strange things on her paws.

"Oh! Her? This is Cream, my bride to be."

"Did she argee or….?"

"She said yes…Tell you what, you can come to our wedding if you want."

* * *

And with that, he left. Leaving me this….' Fluttershy finished, dropping the letter on the ground. Twilight picked it up.

_YoU aRe InViTeD_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Discord, the lord of Chaos and Cream the Rabbit, his bride of Chaos._

Twilight cried in fear, she turned to look at the hallway to the libray. 'Fluttershy, I think we can save the day!' Twilight cheered grabbing her friend and ran down the way to the libray. The rest of the mane six stood there.

'This is all ma fault….' Applejack cried, wiping tears with her hat.

'It's not!' Rainbow Dash replied, hugging Applejack.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Sonic world. Amy Rose came running out the woods and into the meadow. Blaze, Rouge and Cosmo came running towards her. 'Amy!' they cried, hugging her. 'Are you alright?' They asked, once they finished their hug.

'Oh girls! It's horrible!' Amy cried, tears coming down her face. Sonic, Tails and the rest of the boys came running from the house to see what was going on.

'What's wrong Amy? Is Cream alright?' Tails asked, coming to Amy's aid.

'That's it! Cream…..she's…..'

'Joined Eggman?' Sonic asked, Amy shook her head.

'She died?' Tails asked, once again Amy shook her head.

'She's been kidnapped right?' Knuckles asked, Amy looked up. 'That's it! She's been kidnapped!'

'By Eggman?' Sonic asked.

'No!' Amy screamed, standing up. 'I don't know what it was, it was some kind of creature!'

'Well, what are we still doing here? We need to save her!' Sonic cried. Everyone else jumped up, a new adventure for them to save their friend.

'Let's split up! Knuckles, stay here in case she comes back! Tails and Cosmo, go east. Shadow and Rogue, go west. Silver and Blaze, go South. And me and Sonic will go back into the woods! K?' Amy planned, everyone was ok apart from Sonic.

'Well…..' he began, but Amy Rose was already dragging Sonic back into the woods.

* * *

The sun was starting to come up and they were already started getting tired. 'Give up, we'll never find her!' Sonic grumbled, but Amy stopped frowning.

'But, I thought you wanted an adventure!' Amy reminded Sonic. 'But, if you're tired…..'

'No! I am not ready for a slow relationship!' He shouted and stormed off. Amy growled, she had always wanted Sonic to date her but all he ever did was say no. She decided to get revenge.

(Sonic)

You know, this may turn into the longest day of my entire life!

(Amy Rose)

Oh! I got the perfect remedy for that!

(Sonic)

Amy Rose, please, I am begging you!

(Amy Rose)

**Sing a song, yes, a travel song  
****When you got to go somewhere  
**'**Cause the fun is getting there**

Yeah, oh, what the heck?  
I must confess I love a road trip!

**Sing a song, hit the trail  
****Forget the maps, forget the guides  
****Before ya know it  
****You've made strides with me**

**And I know all I need all along  
****Is a path and a pal and a song  
****So I'm singin' and I'm pallin' with you**

Amy looked at the sky and the sun was in the air, she smiled.

(Amy Rose)

See? It makes the time go by faster.

(Sonic)

**Why me? Why me?**

(Amy Rose)

This is nice

(Sonic)

**Tell me what was my crime?**

(Amy Rose)

We are strolling

(Sonic)

**She's as chatty as a parrot  
****More annoying than a mime**

(Amy Rose)

Hey, look, we're animals wearing clothes

That's crazy

(Sonic)

**Why me? Why me?  
****A simple answer would be fine**

(Amy Rose)

This is good cardio

(Sonic)

**Won't someone please send me a sign?**

(Amy Rose)

Hey, look, a sign

Yunita girlfriend Avenue straight!

(Sonic)

**What did I do to deserve this?  
****Honestly  
****This ass 'o mine is asinine  
****Why me?**

(Amy Rose)

Oh man, what could be better than this?

(Sonic and _Amy Rose_)

**Why me? Why me?  
**_**Sing a song, hit the road  
**_**A simple answer would be fine  
**_**It's the way to get around  
**_**Won't somebody please send me a sign?  
**_**Before ya know it you've gained ground with me  
**_

**What did I do  
**_**And I know all I need all along  
**_**To deserve this? Honestly  
**_**Is a path and a pal and a song  
**_**This ass 'o mine  
**_**So, I'm singin' and I'm pallin'  
**_**Is asinine  
**_**With you~**_

Amy hold that note as they walked out the woods, hugging Sonic. But Sonic just removed her from him

(Sonic)

That'll do, Amy Rose

That'll do.

Amy just hugged Sonic again. 'Guys, weren't you supposed to be looking for Cream?' Tails asked, Sonic looked at his friend. Realising he had been tricked by Amy to spend time with him.

'Amy! Did you make up that whole "Cream got kidnapped!" story so we can be together.' Sonic growled, but was given a letter. 'What's this?' Sonic asked, as he began to read it.

_YoU aRe InViTeD_

_You have been invited to the wedding of Discord, the lord of Chaos and Cream the Rabbit, his bride of Chaos._

'Discord, who's he?' the boys asked, looking at the letter confesed.

'Guys! He has Cream! We need to save her!' the girls cried, just as the letter began to glow a pinkish purple.

'What the….?' They replied as Sonic was sucked into the letter.

'HELP!' He screamed like a girl, Amy grabbed his arm before she was also sucked in. Everyone else tried to help but they couldn't stop.

Charmy Bee was flying by before he saw everyone being sucked in the letter. 'Oh cool! Cannonball!' he cheered as he jumped into the letter, pushing everyone else down with him. The letter then disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was finishing up the new castle of the two sisters when he heard a whimper down below. Cream was on a sofa, tossing and turning. Discord sighed as he picked Cheese up from the ground and put him on Cream's chest. 'Sleep for a bit longer my dear, our wedding will come soon.' He sighed in a romantic way before flying away to return to his work.

* * *

**Next chapter, they will all finally meet. Yes, a quarter in the fanfic. I want to try and build up the world and plot before getting REALLY into the story! Bye!**


	5. Welcome to our home

**Yes, it is time. The moment you've been waiting for, Cream will finally be introduced to Discord. **

**This is the song that got me inspired to do this fanfic. If you want help seeing the scene in your mind, please watch this video on YouTube (if you can) called "The mole song revisited"**

* * *

Welcome to our home

Cream's eyes woke up as something was tickling her nose, her dear chao Cheese. 'Cheese! What are you do….' Cream's word trailed off as she saw the world around her. She was sitting on a red velvet sofa with a golden pillow under her head.

'Where am I?' She thought as she got up from the couch, picking Cheese up and holding him in her arms. 'Come on Cheese, let's go home.' Cream smiled as she headed towards the big wooden doors, only to find them locked.

'Breaking our deal already? We've hardly spent any time planning our wedding….' A deep and powering voice spoke, Cream froze still like she saw a ghost.

'Who are you!?' She cried, hugging her chao tighter for comfort while turning to face the creature.

'We've already done that intro….' The creature smiled as he walked towards Cream and began to stroke her ears. 'Cream, right?' The creature asked, continuing to stroke her ears.

'Yeah…..No wait! Dips?'

'Actully, the name's Discord sweetie.'

'Sweetie….?'

'Why not? You are my fiancé now!' Cream froze.

* * *

Twilight finished a spell she had put on Fluttershy's letter. 'There, that should help…..'

'How would that help….?' Fluttershy asked, bowing in shyness.

'Well, I'm sending the animals from "Cream's" world here to help save her.' Twilight replied, walking towards her friend and lifting her chin.

Just then, the letter began to shake and Twilight pushed Fluttershy out of the room.

SPAT

Three male hedgehogs, one male two-tailed fox, one female hedgehog, one female bat, one female cat, one female plant thing, one male echidna and one male bee landed in a heap on the lirbray floor. The bee ontop. 'Yeah! Let's do it again!' he cheered, everyone else groaned.

'Charmy…..Thanks to your stupid little cannonball! We're trapped in this strange world.' Sonic grumbled as Twilight walked over to them, her friends following close behind.

'Good afternoon, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Princess Twilight Sparkle.' She said, lifting everyone up with her magic.

'Th…thanks.' Sonic shrugged, turning to face the window. 'Wait, afternoon?'

'Yep, why you don't like it?' A raspy sky blue Pegasus shouted, flying to try and beat Sonic up.

'Rainbow don't!' Twilight scolded, Amy Rose made her hammer appear and got ready to hit Rainbow Dash in the face.

'Keep away from my boyfriend!' Amy screamed, only to have Sonic move her out of the way.

'Amy….don't scare her. She's cool.' Sonic replied, crushing Amy's heart.

'Now let's sort everything out!' Twilight replied, leading everyone to the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was still petting Cream head, but they were sitting on the sofa Cream woke up from. 'Please….please stop.' Cream asked quietly, looking up but quickly looking back down. She was terrifed of him, mainly because she had never seen anything like him in her entire life.

'Why should I stop? You're so soft, beautiful and….' Discord bent his head lower to sniff Cream's fur. 'so fragrant…' He sighed.

'Thanks…..I think….' Cream replied, rubbing her hand on her arm of shyness. She hadn't got a comment like that since when Tails DID like her.

Discord clicked his eagle claw and two apple piles appeared. One pile was green and another pile was red. 'Servants, make her room ready in one hour. For our guest.' Discord told them, leaning closer to Cream. Cream pushed him away.

'Thanks, but that's not really nessiary. I mean, I have my world to go to. I can't stay!' She replied, getting up and heading towards the door.

Discord chuckled outloud, causing Cream to get very worried and scared. Discord's tail grew a crazy length as he grabbed Cream's ankle and dragged her back towards him. 'Oh! And so witty!' He said, in between his laughter.

* * *

While cleaning some of the leftover cotton candy and empty glasses of chocolate milk, the piles of apples talked to eachother. Gabby, the green one, started the chat. 'I thought he was going to clean up his mess himself.' She complained, Alex, the red one, turned to look at her.

'You should wear that frown more often, it suits you.' He said, using some kind of weird magic to pick up a mirror and show her how she looked.

'I guess it is a nice touch.' She smiled and they continued to clean up.

* * *

Back to Discord and Cream, Discord was clapping his paw and claw before squeazing Cream. 'We'll have a huge wedding, sparing no expense. We'll invite everypony in Equestria. Apart from my old betraying friends, who won't know what they're missing.' Discord chuckled, Cream frowned. She may have gotten her wish, but it wasn't with him.

'Look, I know a husband is what I wished for….But….I still love Tails.' Cream sighed, turning away from Discord.

'Oh nonsense! Why would you go for him when you could be happy with me. I shall woo you! You'll come to love me….' Just as he said that, Discord remembered the song he sang to Twilight and Candence when he was sick. And decide to sing to Cream as a way to win her over. 'You haven't even heard me sing! I perform anything in the world from rap to dupstep to classical.' He boasted, he then saw Gabby and Alex. 'You two! Give my fiancé a chair….' He evily smiled, as they took Cream from Discord's arms and placed her on a theatre chair. Putting Cheese on her lap, putting a seat belt so Cream wouldn't escape.

Discord made a stage appear from the ground and he got ready to sing.

(Discord)

**Welcome to our home  
****Welcome to our kingdom  
****Yeah  
****I maybe evil but  
****I got a whole lot of money  
****Since I'm a ruler~  
****Welcome to my throne  
****Please try on my crown**

**Is it cause I'm new  
****You recoil from my touch  
****It it cause I'm new  
****You don't smile every much  
****Is it cause I'm new  
****You don't treat me like your own~**

**Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our stars  
****To our crowns  
****To our town  
****Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our  
****Home~**

**You and I~  
****We make music  
****I could cry cause I'm so happy  
****That you're so lovely  
****And you're so little  
****And you're so sweet  
****And have such  
****Large, large feet**

**I repeat**

**Welcome to our home  
****Welcome to this lovely place  
****Do you like my face or my nose?  
****I suppose they're disgusting but  
****Who cares?  
****How about my clothes?  
****Please don't be nasty**

**Is it cause I'm creepy  
****You don't smile when I smile?  
****Is it cause I'm creepy  
****That you won't walk down the aisle  
****Is it cause I'm creepy  
****That you treat me like a troll?  
**

**Welcome to  
****Welcome to  
****Our dance  
****To our crown  
****Welcome, welcome  
****To our own little town  
****Welcome to  
****Welcome to  
****To our books  
****To our rugs  
****To our kisses  
****To our hugs  
****Welcome to our  
****Welcome to our  
****Home~**

**You and I  
****We make music  
****I could cry cause I'm so happy  
****That you're so lovely  
****And you're so little  
****And you're so sweet  
****And have such  
****Large, large feet**

(Gabby and Alex)

**He can tell a joke**

(Discord)

**I can tell a joke  
****I can warm you with my whit  
****Anywhere you sit  
****I will sit and charm you like a teenager in love~  
****We're a perfect fit**

(Gabby and Alex)

**We're a perfect fit**

(Discord)

**I am not a knit-twit!  
****That's because I'm royal  
****And it's you I adore  
****You're a little bunny  
****Who's destined for more  
****I won't let you spoil  
****For what your meaning this for~**

I'm just me

**Welcome to our home~  
****Welcome to our home~  
****Welcome to our home~**

Cream's expression was spell-bound, no one had ever sang before her. But she wasn't in love with him yet. She sighed, as she began to get homesick. 'Thanks for the show….But I still got my world to return to.' She sighed, Discord got even madder.

'I SHOWED WHAT I COULD DO FOR YOU IF YOU MARRY ME AND YOU STILL SAY NO!' Discord roared, Cream's eyes filled with tears of fright. 'Gabby, take her to my room and get her ready for dinner tonight. Alex, help me make the dinner.' Discord huffed, Alex gulped and followed. Cream was dragged to her room by Gabby.

* * *

Twilight re-entered the throne room with a letter. 'Spike, send this to Princess Celestia.' Twilight commanded, Spike did as he was told. Twilight walked to the female Sonic characters.'Ok, Amy, Rouge, Cosmo and Blaze. I'll have to turn you into ponies. To make sure nopony panics about well…. Your appearance.' Twilight explained. They seemed to understand and she performed the transformation spell.

Cosmo turned into a white Pegasus, with a green mane and tail with rose ears and wings.

Amy Rose turned into a pink earth pony, with a darker shade of pink for her mane and tail.

Rouge turned into a orange bat pony, with a white mane, tail and purple wings.

Finally, Blaze turned into a light purple unicorn, with a purple mane and tail.

'Wow! We're ponies!' Amy cried, jumping up and down. 'Sonic did you see that…..?' She cheered, only to see Sonic laughing with Rainbow Dash. Amy smile disappeared into a frown.

'Don't worry Amy.' Cosmo said, walking up to her. Amy just sniffed away the tears forming.

'No Cosmo, it's fine…..' She lied. Just as Spike walked up to them.

'Come on, do you want to save your friend or not?' he asked, Amy and Cosmo followed him out the castle door. With Amy Rose hoping Sonic would always love her over this "Rainbow Dash".

* * *

**Before you ask, no, I am not shipping Sonic with Dash! I don't like that ship, it there to drive the sub-plot between Sonic and Amy. So, don't ask me to write in the ship! Or else...**


	6. One short day

**Sorry once again! But it's back! (fans in the background cheering) Though, this WILL be updated more often now my summer holidays is coming up so I'll have A LOT more time on my hands! And, my broadband's working! So, I'll fix the last two chapters and Bride of Chaos will be back on track! Remeber to show it's love!**

**-PureHope125**

* * *

One short day

Spike, Amy Rose, Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze were sitting in the train heading for Canterlot. 'Why are we going there again?' Blaze asked, staring at the window of the train to see the cliffs pass by.

'Well, Canterlot is where Princess Celestia lives. She knows all and maybe knows how to save Cream from Discord.' Spike answered, wandering about the train.

'Do you think she can help me win back Sonic…?' Amy Rose asked, smiling with hope.

'Maybe, but she doesn't know anything about love….Princess Cadence does, but she lives in the crystal empire so we can't see her.'

Amy began to tear up, but she hid it with her mane. She loved Sonic, but she never has the chance to show him why they should be together. Now she has fallen for Rainbow Dash.

* * *

Cream was now dressed in a long pink dress, a rose in her right ear and high rose heels. Gabby fixing the ends of the dress. 'Do I have to do this…?' Cream asked, looking away from herself.

'Well, yes. Master Discord wants you to be with him for dinner.' Gabby replied, smiling at her work.

'But, I don't like him….'

'Then, why did you argee to marry him?'

'Because I stupidly wished for someone to love, but I didn't make it clear that I didn't want a husband!' Cream cried, she fell to the floor and began to cry. Gabby tried to dry her tears but to no success.

'Cheer up, he's not so bad when you get to know him….He's just been though bad times, that's all.' Gabby explained, just as a red pile of apples came rolling in.

'Hey sis! Master's ready, so, is she….' Alex began staring at Cream. She looked beautiful, which was hard to say for a pile of fruit. 'Wow, good work sis!' He complemented.

'Thanks bro!' Gabby squealed, turning to face Alex. 'Come on Cream! Time for tea!'

'If you say so…..' Cream sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

The train took a sudden stop, causing all of the girls to fall on top of Spike. 'Owwwww!' They all groaned, as they got up.

'So, are we here?' Cosmo asked, heading to the window, followed by Amy, Rouge and Blaze. When they looked out the window, they were so hyped that they ran out of the train.

(Rouge)

Let's go, to Canterlot of Equestria

(Ponies of Canterlot)

**Right this way,  
****To Canterlot~**

(Amy Rose, Cosmo, Blaze)

Oh, I've always wanted to see a new place.

(Ponies of Canterlot)

**One short day,  
****In Equestria~  
****One short day,  
****In Equestria~  
****One short day,**

**Full of so much to do,  
****Ev'ry way,  
****That you look in the city,  
****There's something exquisite,  
****You'll want to visit,  
****Before the day's though~**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**There are buildings as tall as Eggman's robots!**

(Amy Rose and Cosmo)

**Dress salons!**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**And libraries!**

(Amy Rose and Cosmo)

**Palaces**

(Blaze and Rouge)

**Museums**

(All four)

**A hundred strong,  
****There are wonders like we've never seen**

(Amy Rose and Blaze)

**It's all pretty!**

(Cosmo and Rouge)

**And it's all white!**

(All four)

**I think we've found the place where we belong~  
****I wanna be,  
****In this hoi polloi,**

**So, we'll be back for good some day,  
****To save a life and make our way  
****But for today, we'll wander and enjoy!**

(All)

**One short day,  
****In Equestria~  
****One short day,  
****To have a lifetime of fun,  
****One short day~**

(All Four)

**And we're warning the city,  
****Now that we're in here,  
****You'll know we've been here,**

(All)

**Before we are done~**

(Spike)

Come on girls, we'll be late for Princess Celestia's meeting with us!

(Female ponies of Canterlot)

**Who's the princess,  
****Who's major itinerary,  
****Is making all Equestria merrier?  
****Who's the sage,  
****Who's sagely sailed in to save our posteriors?  
****Whose enthuse for flying?  
****Has of Equestria honeymooning?  
****Woo-oo-oo  
****Wizn't she wonderful?  
****(Our wonderful Princess)**

(Male ponies of Canterlot)

**One short day,  
****Who's the mage?  
****In Canterlot,  
****Whose major itinerary  
****One short day,  
****Is making all Equestria merrier  
****To have a lifetime,  
****Who's the sage who,  
****Of fun Sagely sailed into save,  
****What a way Our posteriors,  
****To be seeing the city~**

(All four)

**Where so many roam to,  
****We'll call it home too,  
****And then, just like now,  
****We can say,  
****We're just four friends  
****Four good friends,  
****Four best friends,  
****Saving one friend in  
****One~  
****Short~**

(Spike)

Come on, Celestia's waiting for us!

(All)

**Day!**

The girls turned their eyes to the grumpy purple dragon, who's arms were folded. 'Come on, do you want to save Cream or not?' He asked. The girls giggled and they followed him towards the castle.

* * *

Cream followed the two piles of apples, curiously. 'How does he turn food into living things?' she thought. They lead her to a beautiful chair, with cream trimmings and golden lace.

'Here you are!' Gabby smiled, helping Cream get on her seat.

'Wait, where's Cheese?' Cream realized, jumping up from her chair only to see him in the courner, chewing a big piece of cotton candy. 'Oh, phew! He's fine….' Cream sighed, and slid back into her chair.

'Don't worry, he's fine…..' She heard a voice behind her, causing her spine to turn ice cold. It was Discord.

'Oh, oh, hey! What's up?' She asked, trying to get him away from her.

'Gabby, Alex, can you leave me and Cream to have our dinner..?'

'Yes sir!' They replied and rolled off.

'So, where were we…? He asked, floating to his seat. 'What do you want to eat?' He asked, smiling.

'Um…. Carrots?' Cream answered, sure enough, a plate of carrots appeared before her. 'Wow, how'd you do that?'

'Well, that's my secret!' He chuckled, making a plate of cotton candy carrots appear before him.

'So, what exactly are you?' Cream asked, quietly stuffing her face with her dinner.

'Well, I'm a draconequus….'

'What's that?'

'A creature with a head of a pony, and a body made up of all sorts of things!'

'How does that work….?' Cream asked, slowly becoming more curious as he explained.

'Well…..I'm not sure….'

* * *

Spike lead Amy Rose, Cosmo, Rouge and Blaze into the throne room where Princess Celestia was waiting for them. When the girls stood before the alicorn, they bowed. 'It is an honor to meet you, Princess.' They said in unison. It was their first time meeting a princess, well they try to forget the REAL first time they met one. Mainly Amy Rose.

'It's a pleasure to meet you too.' Celestia replied, rasing her head high to lower the sun a bit. 'Now, you must be friends of Discord's bride, correct?'

'Yeah….'

'Anyway, how did you find out?'

Amy Rose stood forward. 'Well, Cream and her friend Tails were being wed when it turns out Tails was still dating Cosmo.' Cosmo blushed. 'So she ran from the alter. I went looking for her, but when I did, she was just kidnapped by this Discord guy.'

'That's normal, for a lord of chaos. How did you get here?'

'Well, me, my friends and their boyfriends were looking for her when we found a letter for their wedding. As soon as we found it, my friend Sonic was being sucked in, so we tried to save him but Charmy Bee came along and pushed us all in it!'

'Final question, what does your friend look like?'

'Cream? Well, she's a rabbit. She wears an orange dress with a blue ribbon and white gloves. She also has yellow and orange shoes, with white socks.' Amy described, hoping that things will patch up. 'As for body colour, she's a cream colour with orange bits like tips on her ears. As for her eyes, they're brown.'

Celestia sighed, as she brought the sun down as her sister appeared from behind her and raised her moon. 'I'm sorry….' She replied, walking off the throne and walking up to the four ponies. 'But, other worlds aren't my doing. Those are Twilight's, go and visit her…' And with that, the royal guards sent out the castle.

* * *

'Well, that was a waste of time!' Amy complained.

'Hey, it could be worse!' Rouge said, placing her new hoof on Amy's back.

'How could it be worse?' Amy asked, turning to face Rouge.

'We could have been attacked!'

'That's true!' Everyone else agreed and they got on the train again to head back to Twilight's castle. Hoping she would have found a way to save their friend.


	7. Always Together

Always together

Cream was starting to get a bit sleepy, which was strange for her since she was never tired. 'D…Discord?' she spoke, still unsure of him.

'Yes, pudding?' He replied, smiling; causing Cream to be scared.

'Well, is it alright if I can go to bed now?' She asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

'Sure….' Discord flew over to her with the speed of lighting and picked her up. Cream screamed with fright as they flew towards a wooden, cream door. 'Well, here's your room; the best in the whole castle!' He cheered, using his magic to hold Cream as spread his arms out.

'Can….you…please me go?' Cream asked, starting to feel a bit sick; since she was hanging upside down.

'Oh! Sorry, of course!' Discord cooed, placing her down and opened her bedroom door.

The bedroom was quite big. It had a queen sized bed, with a golden blanket and an orange pillow. The striped curtains matched the colours of the bed. The carpet was a light green to match the grass while the sky blue walls made it look like the outside; with other furniture around the walls.

'Ok, this bedroom is pretty!' Cream smiled, her eyes catching a little bed with Cheese sleeping inside. Standing by the bed was Gabby and Alex, petting Cheese.

'Oh, sorry master, we'll be leaving.' Gabby sighed, pushing her brother out until she was stopped by Discord.

'Gabby, stay in her to keep an eye out for Cream…' Discord told Gabby, making Gabby confused.

'Don't you trust her?'

"I…don't want her to be kidnapped." Discord lied, he was sure that Cream would try and escape.

"Ok!" Gabby smiled, rolling over to the bed.

Cream began walking over to the bed where a pair of yellow sleepwear was. Cream didn't even notice the tall creature walking over behind her. 'I forgot this, silly me!' he laughed. He took out a blue diamond ring and slipped it onto Cream's finger. 'There! A beautiful ring, for a beautiful bride….'

'Thanks.' Cream sighed, looking down at ground bashful. Discord left the room and Cream fell onto the bed crying. Cheese woke up and flew to sleep with Cream to calm her down.

Meanwhile, Discord listened to Cream's crying from outside her room. He growled, 'WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO GET THIS GIRL TO LOVE ME!?' He roared, storming away. But when he heard more crying, he felt heartbroken.

* * *

Twilight was annoyed, mainly at Sonic and Rainbow Dash complementing each other and themselves. 'Guys! We need to find a way to stop Cream from marring Discord.' She groaned, finally dragging them towards the large libray.

'Wow! Look at this place, it's huge!' Sonic gasped, feeling a bit threated. 'Just a question, is one of these books haunted by a evil genie trying to get out of it so he can take over the world?'

'Wait, what!?' Twilight asked, Sonic realized how strange it sounded and kept quiet.

'A-anyway, Twi, how are we going to find an answer to our problem?' Fluttershy asked, feeling a bit nerouvs.

'Whatever the answer, let's sing! That way, we'll find it quicker and it'll be more fun!' Pinkie Pie cheered, Twilight cleared her thoat as her friend began to sing.

(Twilight Sparkle)

Alright girls, we need to find a book and fast!  
I'll try "Starwhirl's diaries" with Charmy

(Pinkie Pie)

I'll try and help Shadow!

(Rarity)

I'll try and help Sliver!

(Rainbow Dash)

I'll help Sonic!

(Fluttershy)

I'll try and help Tails

(Applejack)

And I'll help Knuckles

(Knuckles)

**Now here we go once again  
**Come on guys, let's get to it

(Sonic)

**A challenge we face,  
****A fight to win!  
**Discord doesn't stand a prayer

(Shadow)

**We'll find a soulation and make him pay!**

(Pinkie Pie)

And then we can have cupcakes!

(Sliver)

**I know we'll make it through,  
****Somehow we always do it's true  
**Rarity! I think our choices are over here!

(Rarity)

Ok!

(Tails)

**We've got these girls to help save Cream!  
**I don't know what I'd do without you guys!  
**Even though we know this is very new**

(All sonic characters)

Mmhmm!

(Charmy)

**Now Tails have no fear,  
****We'll always be right here!**

(Sonic)

**No creature will get the best of us!  
**Just let him try!

(All sonic characters)

**We've faced much worse in the past,  
****Rummaging for answers in the pages,  
****We've always come though in the past,**

(Sonic)

**Always fast~**

(Tails)

**Always smart~**

(Knuckles)

**And strong**

(Sliver)

**Always magical~**

(Shadow)

**Always grumpy~**

(All sonic characters)

**Together~**

(Tails)

What do you think he's doing to her right now? We don't know what he can do!

(Twilight Sparkle)

**We've known Discord many times before  
**Once bad, since then good.

(Rarity)

**He's a loney draconequus  
**But now he has a bride so he's not

(Fluttershy)

**And yet,  
****He still cannot compare  
**To all the princesses in Equestria!

(Pinkie Pie)

**And when we break this deal,  
****His act will surely fail!**

(All MLP characters)

**We've faced much worse in the past  
****Rummaging for answers in the pages  
****We've always come through in the past**

(Rainbow Dash)

**Always loyal~**

(Fluttershy)

**Always kind~**

(Applejack)

**And honest**

(Rarity)

**Always generous~**

(Pinkie Pie)

**Always happy~**

(All MLP characters)

**Together~**

(All)

**Always fast~  
****Always smart~  
****And strong  
****Always magical~  
****Always grumpy~  
****Together~**

**Always loyal~  
****Always kind~  
****And honest  
****Always generous~  
****Always happy~  
****Together~**

(Pinkie Pie and Shadow)

Together

(Rainbow Dash and Sonic)

Together

(Twilight Sparkle)

Together

(Rarity and Sliver)

Together

(Charmy)

Together

(Fluttershy and Tails)

Together

(Applejack and Knuckles)

Together

* * *

'No, please, get away from me!' Cream cried in her sleep, she couldn't as she was having a nightmare. 'Please, no, no, no, no, no, NO!' She screamed as she woke up, feeling depressed.

Cheese looked up, frowning. Cream looked around her to see Gabby asleep by the door. Cream began wiping her eyes to get rid of the tears forming. That's when Cream noticed the open window above her bed. 'Look Cheese,' she whispered, 'there's our way out of here!' as she picked Cheese up and flew him up to the window by flapping her ears. 'She smiled as she squeezed her way out of the window. But, she got quickly grew tired and fell; but she landed on a tree.

'Cheese, we must find a way back to our world….before he finds us.' She told Cheese as she climbed down from the tree and left the castle.

* * *

Twilight's door opened to reveal Spike, Blaze, Amy Rose, Cosmo and Rouge walking inside. 'Twi, Celestia won't help us!' Spike grumbled, flopping over to his throne to sleep.

'Fine! I guess you guys and girls are staying here for the night…..' Twilight sighed, she got up and began to pick the groups. 'Tails and Cosmo, you can share my room. Blaze and Sliver, you will share Rarity's room.'

'Fine by me!' The three said in unison.

'Rouge and Shadow, you must sleep with Pinkie Pie!'

'Yay! Hi Shadow, hi Rouge! Oh My Celestia we will have so much fun!' Pinkie Pie then continued with random nonsense while Shadow and Rouge groaned.

'Finally, Rainbow, Sonic and Amy Rose will be sharing your room.'

'Yes!' Rainbow Dash and Sonic cheered, giving each other a high-five. Amy Rose was heart broken, her hole in her heart grew bigger as she knew that Sonic will leave her for Rainbow.

'Yeah…great…' She smiled fakly. Twilight then returned the girls back to normal and everyone headed for their rooms.

However, no one noticed the little bee heading down for the science lab. Hoping to improve his love potion.

* * *

Discord ran quickly though the hallway, in his pink dressing gown. He heard Cream scream, but his room was all the way on the other side of the castle and he didn't have any energy to fly or teleport. 'Cream, don't worry! I'll…save…WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?' He roared when he entered Cream's bedroom, seeing she was not in the bed. 'GABBY! YOU WERE SURPOSED TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HER!' Discord screamed, causing Gabby to wake up from her nap.

'Sorry Discord, she was sleeping so quietly that…'

'SHE WAS SCREAMING SO LOUD THAT I COULD HEAR HER FROM THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CASTLE!'

'Ok, Discord. Look!' Gabby noticed the opened window, smiling. 'She must have flown out the window! She can't have gone far.' Gabby explained, just as Discord turned into a dog and began sniffing the carpet.

'I'll find her, and bring her home!' And he left, still in dog form. Gabby sighed.

'Hurry Cream, he's coming….' Gabby sighed, before going back to sleep.

* * *

**Gabby is actually on Cream's side. She doesn't want Cream to marry Discord because Cream doesn't love Discord. She was actually pretending to be asleep so Cream could escape.**

**PS: Can you guess the joke to another sonic game in this chapter?**


	8. I'm not his girl

I'm not his girl

Amy walked into Rainbow Dash's bedroom, sighing as she stared at Sonic smiling at Dash. Amy never felt like this before, she knew what it was. It was jealousy. Amy looked at the pony's king sized bed. 'Twily said I should share the bed with one of you guys or, if you're a couple, I have to sleep in the bed up there.' She explained, pointing her hoof to the floating bed. Amy beamed that maybe Sonic would keep…

'Dashie, I'll sleep with you. I don't mind. Amy, do you mind?' Sonic chuckled, walking away from Amy. Amy began to cry, but she wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled.

'Sure! Can I just go for a quick toilet break?' She lied, running out of the room and quickly hiding in the closest toilet. 'Why Sonic, why do you love her and not me? I mean, she's not from our world! What makes her perfect?' She cried inbetween tears before she heard another voice from outside the room.

'Amy, can I join you?' said another whimpering voice, unrecognizable to Amy. She opened the door to see Blaze standing there.

'Blaze, what happened?' Amy asked, letting Blaze in and locking the door once closed.

'It's that Rarity! She's stealing my Sliver!' Blaze grumbled.

'Same here, only it's Rainbow Dash!'

'What about Rouge?'

'Shadow.'

'Oh, yeah…. He'll stay with Rouge since the pink pony is too crazy for him.'

'So…'

'So, what?'

'So what are we going to do? Who are we going to ask?'

'I don't know…' Amy sighed, before hearing Spike from the door growl.

He said, 'Go and see Zecora, she knows everything from strange poisons to love! She always speaks in poetry, but she's smart.' Causing both of the girls to run out the bathroom and head to Zecora's place. 'Wait for me! I need to show you where it is!'

* * *

Cream had been walking though the woods for a ten minutes, feeling tired and scared. She was scared of the woods, mainly because of what happened with Discord. She then fell to her knees, before hearing a voice above her. 'My, my, what do we have here? Why, hello there.' It sounded Afican but different. Cream looked up before fainting for real.

When Cream woke up, she found herself in a hut like building. With masks hanging from the walls and a big, black cauldron in the middle. She stared at the Zebra mixing some herbs and spices in the cauldron. 'Who…are you?' Cream asked, shaking due to feeling cold.

'Zecora, you seem rather tame. What's your name?' She asked, turning to face Cream.

'Cream, Cream the rabbit! Why'd you ask?' Cream asked again, watching as Zecora poured the mixture in a bowl and walked over to where Cream was sitting.

'Because you seemed cold. How old?'

'Well….seventeen.'

'That's young for a bride! But, Discord does see life as a ride.'

'Wait, how'd you know about that?!'

'I can tell. Are you now well?'

Cream began eating the mixture and felt much better. 'Wow, this is really good! What's in it?'

'Sometimes, you shouldn't know. But don't worry, with me you're safe now.' Zecora replied, sitting next to Cream and giving her a big hug. Cream smiled, the first time in what seemed like forever.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord was sniffing his nose for Cream until he smelt a cat and hedgehog. 'Great, these must be her friends! I guess they didn't betray her afterall. I must stop them before they take my bride away!' He growled, following Blaze and Amy Rose until he saw them entering the tree. Zecora's tree.

Blaze, Amy Rose and Spike entered to see a sleeping rabbit on a table and a zebra washing up some dishes. 'Cream…?' the girls said in unison as they walked over to the sleeping rabbit.

'Uh, who said that…?' Cream gasped when she opened her eyes to see Blaze and Amy Rose. 'Blaze..? Amy Rose..?' She asked, before they hugged her. Not noticing the peeping puppy outside the window, which had suddenly changed to a Draconquus.

'What?! She's in here!? Cream, you will be my bride, and no one will tell me that I can't!' He growled and flew off to find a plan.

Back inside, Zecora made some tea for the three girls before they all sat down. 'So, I'm guessing you don't belong? For long?'

'No, they'll be leaving soon since we've found what they've been looking for!' Spike explained, pointing at Cream. Cream smiled.

'So, can you help me and my friends?' Amy asked, hoping to get some help with the whole boyfriend leaving for a pony problem.

'Sure, I can. Now, give me your can.'

'What?'

'Your tea…'

'Oh! Right!' Amy blushed, giving Zecora the cup she was drinking.

'Now, let's see. And find how your relationship with Sonic can be…' Zecora stirred the contents of the cup round and round before stopping. 'Here we go! You guys are the perfect two…'

'Yes!' Amy cheered, jumping up in the air. Zecora stared at her before she continued her answer.

'But, he does not see. It takes time, that's it from me…'

'Wait, what!?' Amy groaned.

'I'm guessing it's my turn…' Blaze sighed, looking down as she gave Zecora her cup.

'Now then, what's up with this. Will this be a no or yes?' Zecora spoke quietly, doing the same thing as she did with Amy's cup. Finally she finished. 'Well, Rarity's a gold digger. She'll create a hole which is bigger. To save his heart, you need to become his art.'

Blaze was confused, but Spike knew what she meant. 'She means you need to tell Sliver how you're feeling before Rarity breaks his heart.' Spike the turned to face Amy Rose. 'What she said to you was that if you give Sonic time, he'll fall for you…' Spike got down from the seat and went to the door. 'Come on girls, we need to get you home!'

'Ok!' Amy and Blaze said heading for the door. Cream stayed to look at Zecora. The girls stared at her until she spoke.

'Do you think I was right to leave him?' Cream asked, feeling sorry for Discord for a unknown reason.

'Yes!'

'Yes!'

'Well…. He maybe not be an angel from above, but maybe all he needs is some love….' Zecora smiled, leading Cream to the door.

'Maybe I should go back to him….since I did say I would marry him…' She began, before she was dragged away by Blaze and Amy.

'No! You belong with us, not that monster!' Amy frowned, taking Cream away.

* * *

It wasn't long before they became lost. Not even Spike knew where they were, but Discord was there. He watched as the girls stood scared before he laughed. 'Poor little girls like you shouldn't be walking around this late at night…' He chuckled, causing Cream to shiver with fright. 'Mainly when these poor little girls have stolen my bride.' He roared, using his magic to make some tree like animals appear.

'Oh no!' Spike cried, remembering what happened the last time he battled them. 'They're timberwolves!' He screamed like a little girl and ran to hide.

'What!?' Amy Rose cried, looking at Spike.

'Timberwolves, wolves made from trees!' Spike screamed, ducking behind a big rock. The girls got ready to fight off before Discord flew by.

'Woah! That was close.' Blaze gasped, turning to face Amy Rose. 'You alright?'

'Yeah…. Wait, where's Cream!' Amy realized before they heard crying from the woods.

'Guys! Help!' It was Cream, she had been captured by Discord and was flying away from them.

'No!' They cried. Amy frowned. 'We lost her! We were too busy with our own love that we didn't care for our friend!' The girl hugged as they knew that they were unprepared to attack the timberwolves. Just then, Rarity and Rainbow Dash appeared out of nowhere and used their magic to tie up the timberwolves.

'There, no pony is going to hurt our friends!' Rainbow Dash mocked, givng a high-hoof to Rarity. Just as a paw knocked Rainbow Dash out of the sky and onto the ground. Rarity used her magic to tie up the creature before it knocked Rarity out too. Amy and Blaze gasped as Sonic, Sliver, Twilight and the others appeared.

'What's going on? Blaze, Amy?' Twilight asked, giving them a dark stare.

'Well….' The girls decided not to tell their boyfriends about their jealousy, so they decided to tell about Cream. 'We did find Cream…'

'YAY!' Everyone cheered loudly, apart from Fluttershy of course.

'However, Discord manged to find her with us and kidnap her…again' Amy gulped.

'We then got attacked by some Timberwolves and got hurt…' Blaze continued before being butted in by Sonic and Sliver.

'You girls alright?' They asked, Amy and Blaze beamed only for them to find out that the question was meant for Rainbow Dash and Rarity.

'Why? You girls can't do anything right!' Sonic growled, picking up Rainbow Dash and carrying her away. Amy began to tear up.

'Yeah, maybe you should just not do anything until Cream actually saved!' Sliver grumbled before picking up Rarity and carrying her away. Blaze began to tear up.

All the other ponies went to leave them as they wiped the tears from their eyes.

(Amy Rose)

**Hands touch**

(Blaze)

**Eyes meet**

(Amy Rose)

**Sudden silence**

(Blaze)

**Sudden heat**

(Deut)

**Hearts leap  
****In a giddy whirl  
****He is my boy~  
****But I'm not his girl~**

**Don't dream  
****Too far~**

(Amy Rose)

**Don't lose sight of  
****Who you are**

(Blaze)

**Don't remember  
****That rush of joy**

(Duet)

**He is my boy~  
****But I'm not his girl~**

**Every so often**

(Amy Rose)

**I long to steal**

(Duet)

**To the land of  
****What-might-have-been  
****But that doesn't**

(Blaze)

**Soften the ache I feel**

(Duet)

**When reality  
****Sets back in~**

**Blithe smile  
****Lithe limb  
****They're so winsome  
****They win them~**

(Amy Rose and _Blaze)_

**Rainbow hair  
**_**Purple hair with  
**_**All crazy and wild  
**_**A gentle curl**_

(Duet)

**That's the girl  
****He chose  
****And heaven knows  
****I'm not his girl~**

(Blaze)

**Don't wish**

(Amy Rose)

**Don't start**

(Blaze)

**Wishing only**

(Amy Rose)

**Wounds the heart**

(Duet)

**We were born  
****For the rose and  
****Pearl  
****There's some girls  
****We know~  
****They love them so~  
****I'm not his girl~**

* * *

**And that's why I don't like the SonicDash or Slivrity ships! They break the other's heart!**

**PS: Gabby and Alex are piles of apples made by Discord's magic. They are not animals, more like those fruits you'd see on the Muppet show or something! And if you ask why can they move and talk? Here's the answer, DISCORD!**

**Also, sorry for my horrible poetry for Zecora but she's hard to write what she says because she speaks like Shakespeare! **


	9. Fixer Upper

Fixer Upper

Discord entered Cream's bedroom with the frightened rabbit in his arms. 'There, there, there's no monsters in here…' He said, trying to calm the crying bunny.

'Yes there it, it's you!' She whimpered, pushing him away from her and crashing into the sleeping Gabby.

'Oh! THAT DOES IT!' Discord growled, making some hand chuffs appear in his hands. He walked over to Cream and put one chuff on her left wrist and the other on the left pole on the bed. 'Now, you'll stay here until you agree to marry me!'

'I'LL NEVER MARRY YOU IF YOU'LL TREAT ME LIKE THIS!' She cried, tears coming down her cheeks. Discord felt like a monster when he saw her face, but didn't want to be betrayed again.

He walked out of the room, feeling alone until Alex and Gabby rolled up. 'Master, should we lock the doors…?' Gabby asked, looking up at Discord.

'Yeah…. Sure…' He sighed, watching them work together to lock up Cream's bedroom door. He then made some giant apple piles appear as guards.

'Why are they here?' Gabby and Alex asked, turning away from the door.

'To protect Cream incase one of her "friends" comes along!' He sighed, teleporting away. Gabby sighed, rolling next to her brother. She seemed to feel different, she seemed too nice. Her brother did as Discord told him but Gabby betrays him secretly, mainly because she wants to help Cream be happy.

'So, sis, what should we do?' Alex asked Gabby, smiling quite proudly.

'Well….. I'll just spend some time outside.' Gabby sighed, rolling towards the front door. Alex looked confused.

* * *

Blaze and Amy finally arrived at Twilight's castle, wiping their final tears. Blaze sighed, smiling weakly. 'Come on Amy, cheer up! We still have a chance to…' Blaze cheered up, but saw Amy Rose running away from her and into Rainbow Dash's room.

When Amy entered the room, she was horrifed. Sonic was kissing Rainbow Dash on the cheek. 'SONIC! WHAT'S GOING ON!?' Amy cried, wiping tears from her eyes. Sonic was shocked to see Amy Rose with tears in her eyes. She was normally very cheerful and happy.

'Amy, what's wrong?' Sonic asked, with a shocked voice. More tears came from Amy's eyes.

'You know what's wrong! Cheat!'

'Cheat? What do you mean?'

'You're cheating on me with that blue pony!'

'But, we were never a couple Amy! We are just friends….' Those words, "just friends" destroyed Amy inside. It felt like a hole grew in her heart, she hissed at Rainbow Dash and ran out the room.

Blaze walked straight into the crying Amy. 'Amy, what's wrong?' Blaze asked, using her hands to wipe Amy's tears.

'Sonic is cheating on me with that pony…'

'Well…. Remember what Zeco…'

'AND HE THINKS WERE "JUST FRIENDS"!' Amy screamed, causing Blaze to jump. 'I'm leaving, I know where I'm not wanted…..' and after that, Amy Rose ran out of the castle.

'Amy, come back! You are wanted! I want you, Rouge wants you, Cosmo wants you, we want you! And Cream needs you…' But Amy Rose had already left. 'I'll tell Sliver about how I feel….. I do need to at least try Zecora's advice.' Blaze sighed, as she entered Rarity's room.

* * *

Gabby sat on the doorsteps to the front door of Discord's castle, just as some footprints could be heard. Gabby began moving away from the doorsteps and moving towards the door when a voice came. 'Don't worry, I'm a friend. Do you want Cream's unhappiness to end?'

'Who are you?' Gabby asked, becoming quiet but brave.

'Zecora, do I have to do this again? Now let's remove Cream's heart pain.' Zecora smiled, entering the castle with the help of Gabby.

'So, you're a friend of Cream?' Gabby asked, rolling towards Cream's bedroom. Gabby stopped rolling and rolled back to stop Zecora from getting caught by the guards.

'Of course, who else would I be? But, is there a way to Cream to see me?'

'Yes…' Gabby whispered, just as her brother called to her.

'Yo sis! Is that a pony? I'll have to tell master if it is!' Alex asked, raising a non existent eyebrow.

'Well… yes! But please don't tell Dis…' But Alex had already left to snitch on Gabby. 'You little….' Gabby growled under her breath before noticing that the guards left the door and went to Discord's room.

'Well, that was quick. Why not kick?'

'I don't have legs!' Gabby said as she unlocked the door and lead Zecora into Cream's bedroom to see Cream crying, with Cheese on her lap.

'Hi guys….' She said sadly, turning her head away from them and back to Cheese. 'Before you ask, he came though the open window when he heard me crying.'

'Oh my, you look sad. Was he bad?' Zecora asked, helping Cream out of her handcuffs.

'Yes…. I told him I wouldn't marry him and….'

'That meant you broke the deal….' The girls and Cheese gasped in fright when they saw Discord standing at the doorway with Alex.

'I didn't!' Cream fought back, frowning.

'Well, you left, didn't you? Which you promised you wouldn't!' Discord growled, Zecora felt confused.

(Zecora)

What's the issue dear?  
Why are you holding back,  
From such a colt?  
**Is it the clumpy way he walks?  
****Or the grumpy way he talks?**

Gabby suddenly had this feeling inside her. It made her want to sing.

(Gabby)

**Or the  
****Odd-shaped  
****Large-shaped  
****Weirdness of his feet?**

Alex, wanting to be better than Gabby began to sing too.

(Alex)

**And though  
****I know  
****He washes well  
****He always  
****Ends up sort of smelly**

(Discord)

Hey!

(Zecora)

**But you'll  
****Never  
****Meet a  
****Fellow who's as  
****Sensitive and sweet.**

(All three)

**So he's a  
****Bit of  
****A fixer-upper  
****So he's got a few  
****Flaws**

(Apples)

**Like his peculiar  
****Brain dear**

(Zecora)

**His thing with the  
****Apples  
****That's a little  
****Outside of nature's laws!**

(All three)

**So  
****He's a bit of  
****A fixer-upper  
****But this  
****We're certain of  
****You  
****Can fix  
****This fixer-upper  
****Up with a little bit of  
****Love!**

(Discord)

Can we  
Please just  
Stop talking about this?

She  
Won't solve the  
Problem with  
Love!

(Cream)

I'll say!

(Gabby)

So tell me  
Dear.  
**Is it the way  
****That he runs scared?  
****Or  
****That he's socially  
****Impaired?**

(Alex)

**Or that  
****He only  
****Likes to  
****Tinkle in  
****The woods?**

(Cream)

I did not know that!

(Gabby)

**Are you  
****Holding  
****Back your  
****Fondness due  
****To his uncoltly goldness?**

(Alex and Gabby)

**Or the  
****Way he  
****Covers  
****Up that he's  
****The honest goods?**

(Alex, Gabby and Zecora)

**He's just  
****A bit of  
****A fixer-upper  
****He's got  
****A couple of bugs**

(Zecora)

**His  
****Isolation is  
****Confirmation  
****Of his  
****Desperation  
****For pony hugs**

(Cream)

Awwww

(Alex, Gabby and Zecora)

**So he's  
****A bit of  
****A fixer-upper  
****But we  
****Know what to do  
****The way  
****To fix up  
****This fixer-upper  
****Is to fix him up  
****With you!**

(Discord)

ENOUGH!

She is

In love

With someone else

Okay?!

Gabby, Alex and Zecora stared blankly at Discord and Cream before huddling together to whisper something at one another.

(Zecora)

**So she's  
****A bit of a  
****Fixer-upper**

(Alex)

**That's  
****A minor  
****Thing**

(Deut)

**His  
****Quote  
**'**love'  
****Is a flex  
****Friendship.**

(Gabby)

**And by  
****The way  
****There is her  
****Ring!**

(All three)

**So they're  
****Both a bit of  
****Fixer-uppers  
****Their brain's a bit  
****Betwitxt  
****Get the  
****Fake friend out  
****Of the way  
****And  
****The whole thing  
****Will be fixed!**

(Cream)

**You're  
****Not  
****Sayin' I  
****Can change him**

(Discord)

'**Cause  
****I  
****Will never  
****Change**

(Alex, Gabby and Zecora)

**We're  
****Only  
****Saying that  
****Love's a force  
****That's  
****Powerful  
****And strange**

**Ponies make  
****Bad choices  
****If they're  
****Mad  
****Or scared  
****Or stressed**

(Zecora)

**But throw  
****A little  
****Love their  
****Way~**

(Alex and Gabby)

**Throw  
****A little  
****Love  
****Their way!**

(All three)

**And  
****You'll  
****Bring  
****Out their best!  
****True  
****Love  
****Brings out  
****Their best!**

**We are all  
****Fixer-uppers  
****That's  
****What  
****It's all about!**

(Discord)

**Husband!**

(Gabby)

**Daughter!**

(Alex)

**Son!**

(All)

**We need  
****Each other  
****To raise  
****Us up and  
****Round us out**

**We are all  
****Fixer-uppers  
****But  
****When push  
****Comes to  
****Shove~**

(Cream)

**The only  
****Fixer-upper  
****Fixer  
****That can fix up  
****A fixer-upper is  
**

**True!  
****True!**

(Discord)

**True, true, true!**

(Zecora)

**Love**

(Gabby)

**Love, love**

(Alex)

**Love, love, love**

(All)

**Love!**

(Zecora)

**True~  
****Love!**

Once Zecora stopped singing, Cream began to laugh. Discord was smiling, hearing Cream's laugh was like hearing the bells on Heart's warming eve. He hugged Cream, but she didn't flinch. 'We'll leave you too to get to know eachother. Ok?' Gabby cheered, pushing Zecora and Alex out of the bedroom.

'Sure thing!' Discord waved, not noicing Cream hugging his arm.

* * *

Amy had been walking towards the train station, she decided to go and ask Princess Celestia or Luna if she could stay with them. She didn't want to be constantly watching Sonic and Rainbow Dash happy together and for Amy to be on her own. Not seeing the two male ponies on the train. 'Are you sure that Pinkie would be here?'

'Well, I hope that Applejack will be here.'

'You've missed them, they're in the Ponyville castle!' Amy frowned, now with the ponies walking over to her. 'Who are you?' She asked.

'Name's Cheese Sandwich, the traveling party pony!' The orange pony smiled, he wore a yellow t-shirt and a sombrao. He also had green eyes and brown hair. 'Wait what? I thought she lived with the princess.'

'Princess Twilight, ruler of Ponyville. You're seeing the princesses of Canterlot.' Amy replied.

The silver pony had grey hair with blue eyes and a referee jacket. 'Name's Silver Shill.'

'Silver? That's weird, one of my friends is called Silver.'

'What pony are you?' Cheese asked, rasing a eyebrow.

'Oh! I'm not a pony, I'm a hedgehog.'

'Oh, that explains it!'

'Look,' Silver Shill spoke, cocking his head to the left. 'If the princesses won't take you in, we'll let you stay with us. Would you like that?' He asked, showing her his hoof.

'Sure, what do I have to lose?' Amy smiled, putting her hand on Silver's hoof and as the train went though a tunnel.

* * *

**The next chapter is going to be the half way point so I'll take a break and… (fans booing) HEY! It's hard, plus my holiday will be busy.**

**PS: Inkwell, the next song IS Love is an open door! You read my mind!**


	10. Love is an open door

Love is an open door

Blaze walked right into Rarity's room, she didn't mind sleeping on the floor. She kind of liked it, what she didn't like was the fact Silver never cleaned the floor. So, she was pretty shocked to see the floor as clean as the ocean. 'Wow Silver, that's a pretty good improvement.' She smiled, not seeing Silver asleep in the bed.

'Darling, he's asleep. Oh, and he told me that he will never talk to you until Cream's saved.' Rarity groaned, lifting her head up from the bed. Blaze sighed and fell on the bed.

'Rarity, can I ask you something?' Blaze asked, face in the floor.

'Sure….' Rarity yawned.

'Could you please not take Silver from me….. He's all I have.'

'Why? Don't you have your friends?'

'I died for him so he could save the world!' Blaze moaned, turning to face Rarity.

'Oh, I see….' Rarity realized, moving to sit next to Blaze. 'Don't worry dear, Silver's not as classy as some other stallions. Like Fancy Pants or Prince Blue… no not that jerk…' Rarity chuckled, Blaze smiled.

'You guys can be friends, but remember…'

'Don't take him, I get it!' Rarity smiled. Blaze smiled, now understanding what Zecora meant by if Blaze didn't talk to Silver, Rarity would crush his heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord and Cream have been sitting on the bed. Chatting about their likes and dislikes, it soon got more personal. 'So, what happened with your friends? It seemed like a strong friendship, why don't they care for you anymore?' Cream asked Discord, causing him to stare at her.

'Well, it's not a happy tale….' He sighed, only to see Cream moving towards him.

'I'm listening.'

'Well, Princess Celestia needed me to stop a new threat to Equestria.'

'What was that?'

'Tirek.'

'What did he look like?'

'He was a centaur, with red skin, black fur, white hair, grey horns and black and yellow eyes.'

'He sounds scary…'

'Well, he was! Anyway, I found him and was ready to take him away when he offered me freedom.'

'Didn't you have it?'

'I wasn't allowed to have fun with my magic, unlike before…. So, I joined him. The biggest mistake of my life! When we took my friends magic, I was heart broken. But the worst was seeing my best friend's, Fluttershy, face. I felt horrible, like if I hurt someone. Then, Tirek betrayed me, staling my magic and flight!'

'What a jerk!'

'I know. Even after Twilight saved me and I saved her and pretty much all of Equestria by giving her a key to a box which the magic inside would be used to stop Tirek!'

'Yay!'

'But, after what I did, they didn't trust me anymore. So, Applejack got them to kick me out. So I ran away to your world and…. You know the rest.'

Cream felt so sorry for him, placing her hand on his talon. 'I can see why you did what you did….'

'Really?'

'Yep…'

'Then, what happened to you?'

'Well, me and Tails were very close. We were a couple. So when I wanted to marry, I knew it had to be Tails. But he was already in love with Cosmo!'

'Did you know?'

'No!'

'That must really hurt you…'

'Of course it did! That's why I didn't trust you when I first met you…'

'So, should we start again?'

'Sure….'

(Cream)

Ok,  
Can I just  
Say something crazy?

(Discord)

I love crazy!

(Cream)

**All my life has  
****Been  
****A series of doors in  
****My face  
****And then  
****Suddenly  
****I bump into you**

(Discord)

I was thinking  
The same thing!

'**Cause like  
****I've been  
****Searching  
****My whole life  
****To find  
****My own place  
****And maybe it's  
****The cotton  
****Candy or the  
****Chocolate rainstorms**

(Cream)

**But with  
****You~**

(Discord)

**But with  
****You~  
****I've got  
****My place**

(Cream)

**I see your  
****Face**

(Deut)

**And it's  
****Nothing  
****Like I've  
****Ever  
****Known  
****Before**

**Love is an  
****Open door~  
****Love is an  
****Open door~  
****Love is an  
****Open door**

(Cream)

**With you!**

(Discord)

**With you!**

(Cream)

**With you!**

(Discord)

**With you!**

(Duet)

**Love is an  
****Open door~**

(Discord)

**I mean  
****It's crazy**

(Cream)

What?

(Discord)

**We finish  
****Each other's**

(Cream)

Sandwiches!

(Discord)

That's what

I was

Gonna say!

(Cream)

**I never met  
****Someone**

(Duet)

**Who thinks  
****So much  
****Like me**

Jinx!  
Jinx again!

**Our mental  
****Synchronization  
****Can have but  
****One explanation**

(Discord)

You

(Cream)

And I

(Deut)

**Were  
****Just  
****Meant to be~**

(Cream)

**Say goodbye~**

(Discord)

**Say goodbye~**

(Duet)

**To the pain  
****Of the past  
****We don't have  
****To feel it any more~**

**Love is an  
****Open door~  
****Love is an  
****Open door~  
****Life can be  
****So much more**

(Cream)

**With you!**

(Discord)

**With you!**

(Cream)

**With you!**

(Discord)

**With you!**

(Deut)

**Love is an  
****Open door~**

(Discord)

Can I ask you  
Something crazy?  
Will you  
Be my girlfriend?

(Cream)

Can I say  
Something even crazier?  
Yes!

Cream jumped onto Discord giving him a big hug. Discord smiled and hugged her back. 'Should we tell the others?' He asked, once their hug ended.

'Yep!' Cream giggled, as Discord got up and headed out of the room and into the hallway.

* * *

Cheese Sandwich led Amy Rose into their apartment, it had two beds and a couch. 'So, where should I sleep?' Amy asked, rasing a eyebrow.

'Nah! I'm used to not having a bed, so I will sleep on the couch while you are sleeping here until the princesses allow you to sleep in the castle. If they do let you…' Cheese answered, kissing Amy Rose on the cheek.

'Thanks…. But, I'm still in love with Sonic.'

'Yeah, I'm in love with Pinkie Pie.' Cheese chuckled, they didn't even notice the tired Silver Shill climbing into bed.

'Anyway, I have to go to and wash up before I go to bed….' Amy smiled and ran into the bathroom.

'Silver, do you think this "Sonic" was wrong to give up this nice, friendly and sweet girl?'

Silver Shill looked from his bed. 'Yeah… If I was Sonic, I would go for Amy.'

'Yeah…. Me too! But Amy does remind me of Pinkie Pie.'

'Are you going to give..?'

Cheese nodded, the real reason why they were in Canterlot was to sell some things so Cheese could buy a wedding ring for Pinkie Pie. 'Yeah, and something for Amy to give to Sonic.'

'Why?'

'So, maybe we could get Sonic to fall in love with Amy again!'

'Good plan….'

'Why?'

'The last time some pony tried to force people to be in love, it caused trouble!'

'Sure…'

'Dude, I'm being serious!'

'Yeah, right!'

They were so busy fighting that they didn't even notice Amy Rose climbing into her bed and falling asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gabby, Alex and Zecora were playing "Go fish" in the main hall. Gabby was winning while Alex was dead last. 'Got any hearts?' Gabby asked, Zecora had none while Alex's cards were nothing but hearts.

'Do'h!' Alex groaned as he gave all of his cards to Gabby.

'Yes! I win!' She cheered, seeing Discord and Cream walking towards them. 'Hey, Discord and Cream! What's up!'

Discord and Cream smiled as they both blushed. 'Well, you all should be pleased to know that we are now going to try this as a realtionship.' Discord explained, pulling Cream closer to him.

'Really?' the two apple piles asked, as they rolled over to hug them.

'Yep!' Cream smiled, Zecora watched from the distance.

'It seems my work here is done. It'll be soon before these two hearts become one.' she smiled, as she left the castle and headed back to her home in the Everfree woods.

When she got back, she saw a note on her door. It read,

* * *

_Zecora, thanks for the advice!  
I'm sure that Discord and Cream will make a cute couple.  
We are very happy to call you a friend._

_From,  
Alex, Cream the Rabbit, Discord and Gabby._

* * *

**Half way point, I've got to be somewhere and I want to work on my other fanfics. So enjoy this.**

**PS: If you want to make a PMV of any of these songs, just let me know or add that this story is mine in your PMV.**


	11. I know it's today

I know it's today

It had been two months since the whole Bride of Chaos thing, Discord and Cream have become much closer than they ever were before; as well as Gabby and Alex. Discord and Cream stayed as friends, the closest to love was whenever Discord, or sometimes Cream, would just hug.

Cream realized the fact she had been with Discord for two months and none of her friends tried to rescue her. She decided to ask Discord if she could just visit them to say she's ok.

'Discord….?' She asked, rubbing her hands as she walked towards Discord's bedroom.

'Hang on little Angel!' Discord giggled. He was currently washing his fur while Alex was watching on his bed. 'ALEX! GET OUT! YOU KNOW I LIKE MY PRIVICY WHEN I'M WASHING MY FUR!' Discord growled, picking up Alex and throwing him out the room into the hall. He barely missed Cream as Alex hit the wall, apples spilling all over the floor. Cream was shocked to see the apples roll together so return to Alex's form.

'Sorry Master Discord….' Alex sighed, rolling away.

'AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK!' Discord roared, before his eyes landed on Cream. 'Sorry you had to see that….' Discord sighed, water dripping from his beard.

Cream put her hand on his paw. 'It's ok…..' Cream smiled, being lead into Discord's room. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Go ahead, I'll see if I can answer it.' Discord smiled, waltzing back into his personal bathroom before returning with a towel over his head and round his waist.

'You see….. I miss my friends. It's been two months, I think I should visit them so they don't feel worried….'

'What?'

'I just sort of want to see my friends again, I promise that I'll come back!'

'WHAT?'

'Just for an hour, or even half an hour. Just please let me see them!'

'WHAT!?'

Cream gulped in fear, Discord started walking towards her with a fearful stare in his eyes. Cream began to back away until her back hit the edge of the bed.

'YOU'RE…NOT…LEAVING…ME…EVER…' Discord threatened, grabbing Cream's arm tightly.

'Ow…you're hurting me…' Cream whimpered, tears coming down her face. Discord reaction quickly changed and he let go of Cream. Cream took the second to run out of the room tearing up. Crying, Discord looked at his hands.

'I..I..I'm just a monster….' He sighed.

'Smooth moves Master.' Gabby said, rolling from under the bed. 'Let your girlfriend run off crying!'

'HEY! I'm new to this….' Discord sighed, clicking his talon to become dry again. 'You know what? I'm going to give her a romantic dance, then she may fall in love with me again!' Discord smiled, flying out the room.

'And I'll be here, supporting you….'

* * *

Amy sat quietly in her new bedroom, in the Canterlot castle. Cheese Sandwitch and Silver Shill were respected by the princesses because in a way, they are the reason that Equestria was saved from Tirek. So, when they asked the princesses if Amy Rose could stay with them; the princesses gladly did.

Amy woke up with the sun in her eyes, the sun made her wake up from her Sonic dream. She sighed as she wiped her eyes and went to have a wash. While having the wash, she had a flashback.

She was a young hedgehog, when she first met Sonic. She had a green shirt with an orange skirt and blue shoes. This young Amy Rose sighed while holding a handmade Sonic doll, she smiled while picking up a fairy tale book from the edge of the bed. She sighed as she curled up on her bed to read.

(Young Amy Rose)

Settle in, Sonic, it's story time  
Isn't this fun? It's like a date  
But instead of a pillow fight there is an insane robot  
Who incenterates things  
Now where were we? Oh right

**There's a princess in a tower  
Oh, my gosh, that's just like me  
Poor Foxpunzel needs a tailcut  
But the witch won't set her free**

**She passes time by singing  
Like someone else I know  
As years go by she sits and waits  
As years go by? Uh oh**

**A torturous existence  
I don't remember this part  
She wishes she were dead  
Skip ahead, skip ahead**

**But in the end Foxpunzel  
Finds a millionaire  
The prince is good at climbing  
And braiding golden tails**

**So I know, he'll be mine**  
**'Cause there are rules**  
**And there are strictures**  
**I believe the storybooks**  
**I read by candlelight**

**My blue knight and his friend**  
**Will look just like these pictures**  
**It won't be long now, I guarantee**  
**Day number 23**  
**I know it's today, I know it's today**

Present Amy Rose got dressed and headed for the libray where she set to read a fairy tale book to get her in the mood. Suddenly, she remembered the time when she was still a teen and fell in love in Sonic all over again.

(Teen Amy Rose)

**Oh, here's a good one, it's a classic**

**There's a princess in a comma  
Glad it's her instead of me  
Pretty hedgehog in a glass box  
How I wonder does she pee?**

**Blah, blah, blah, poison apple**  
**Boring, boring, evil robot**  
**Filler, filler, been there, read that**  
**Seven chaos on the scene**  
**Skip ahead, skip ahead**

**But in the end the princess**  
**Wakes up with a start**  
**The prince is good at kissing**  
**And melting Snow Blue's heart**

**So I know, he'll appear**  
**And his armor will be blinding**  
**As shining as his perfect teeth**  
**And manly hose**

**He'll propose on one knee**  
**And our prenup will be binding**  
**About time we set the wedding date**  
**Day number 958**  
**I know it's today, he'll show up**

Present Amy Rose slammed the book on the ground continued to sing with tears in her eyes.

(Present Amy Rose)

**today**

**There's a princess, any princess  
Take your pick, they're all like me  
Not exactly, I'm still waiting  
They're living happily**

**Ever after, better get here**  
**I want love in second's flat**  
**No one needs these middle bits**  
**Oops, did I do that?**

**Cut the villains, cut the vamping**  
**Cut this fairytale**  
**Cut the peril and the pitfalls**  
**Cut the puppet and the whale**

**Cut the monsters, cut the curses**  
**Keep the intro, cut the verses**  
**And the waiting, the waiting**  
**The waiting, the waiting, the waiting**

**But I know, he'll appear**  
**Though I seem a bit bipolar**  
**And I'm a vandal now as well**  
**Though he won't mind**

**I'm a find, I'm a catch**  
**And a very gifted bowler**  
**It won't be long now, I guarantee**  
**Day number**

**Are you there, God?**  
**It's me, Amy Rose,**

(All three Amy Rose)

**It's me, Amy Rose**

**Now I know, he'll appear**  
**'Cause there are rules**  
**And there are strictures**  
**I believe the storybooks**  
**I read by candlelight**

**My blue knight**  
**My knight and his friend**  
**Will look just like these pictures**  
**It won't be long now, I guarantee**

(Young Amy Rose)  
**  
Day number 23**

(Teen Amy Rose)

**Day number 958**

(Present Amy Rose)

**Day number 8423**

(All three Amy Rose)

**I know it's today, I know it's today  
I know it's today, I know it's today  
I know it's today, I know it's today  
I know it's today**

Amy Rose sadness grew more as she suddenly went into tears, Luna heard and quickly hugged her. Luna felt sorry for Amy and calmed her down by deciding to send Twilight a note to ask if Sonic and Amy could talk about their relationship.

* * *

Discord held a bouquet behind his back as he walked over to Cream's bedroom door. 'It'll be ok Discord. Cream will come back to be I promise…' Discord told himself, before knocking on the door. 'Cream? You're in there?'

Meanwhile, Cream and Alex are inside. Cream was quietly crying while Alex held a box of tissues. When Cream heard Discord's voice, she quickly gasped and hid under the bed. 'NO! GO AWAY!' Cream cried, Alex rolled over to open the door to let Discord in. Cream covered her mouth when she saw his feet and shook in fear.

Discord walked to the bed and sat on it. 'Look, I'm sorry for my sudden outburst. I just don't want you to break our deal and be left alone again….'

'What?' Cream asked, poking her head up from the bed.

'I want to try and be more romantic… So, can we have a romantic dance together?' Discord asked, blushing. He placed the bouquet on the bed as Cream sneakily grabbed the bouquet and took it. She hugged it before holding Discord's talon.

'Yea….. I don't mind, I like you. But, only if you could stop the rage….' Cream answered, hugging his arm. Discord chuckled before grabbing Cream and placing her on his lap before tickling her. She began laughing for a minute before Gabby and Alex nodded at Discord.

'Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get ready!' Discord laughed, placing Cream down. 'Gabby, find Cream the most beautiful dress you can!' Discord told Gabby.

'Yes master!' Gabby said before rolling off.

'Alex, let's get me ready!'

Alex smiled, rolling with Discord. 'Let's go master!'

Cream watched as Discord left, suddenly her cheeks began to burn. 'Is it me, or is the room getting warmer?'

* * *

Twilight was shocked to have a letter given to her by Princess Luna.

'_Dear Twilight,_

_We have a problem, this Amy Rose is a bit upset. So, can we try and see if she and Sonic can get together and work their relationship out?_

_Princess Luna.'_

Twilight was freaked out but then the door knocked, she went to answer it to find Luna with Amy at the door. 'Luna? Amy, where have you been?' Twilight asked, waking up the whole castle.

'Amy Rose!?'

'Amy! We've missed you!'

'Don't worry!'

Her friends ran over to look after her apart from Sonic, who was busy with Rainbow Dash.

'SONIC! AMY WAS MISSING FROM US AND YOU DON'T CARE!' Blaze moaned, pushing Sonic and Rainbow Dash apart.

'Hey! What was that for cat Twi?' Rainbow growled.

'I did that so Sonic can explain himself to Amy!' Blaze explained, pushing Sonic towards Amy. She then began to push the two of them in a closet and Twilight locked it. 'Give them seven minutes….' Blaze winked as the whole gang went to get some cups of hot chocolate.

* * *

**Hi everyone! It's back! Yeah, it's been a while since I returned to this couple. I bet you guys are thinking the same thing, it HAS been two months. Maybe, but hey, at least I'm doing it instead of doing nothing! So, I hope you have enjoyed the interval and get ready for Act 2!**


	12. Beauty and the Beast

Beauty and the Beast

Sonic kept his head away from Amy Rose, while kept staring at him. 'Why Rainbow Dash? She's so…. Not you!'

Sonic was taken back by what she said. 'What? Of course she's me! She's fast, brave, good looking, awesome and….'

'NOT FROM YOUR WORLD!'

'So? Discord's not from our world and yet, he's marrying Cream! Speaking of which….' Sonic then revealed a box, which inside was a ring.

'Oh Sonic, you shouldn't have….' Amy sighed, reaching over for it when Sonic slammed it shut.

'It's not for you silly, it's for Rainbow Dash….' Amy quickly slapped Sonic along the face.

'YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T HAVE!' Amy growled, Sonic then suddenly lunged at her. The two hedgehogs began to fight for the rest of the minutes before Blaze and Twilight walked up to the closet.

'I'm sure princess that Amy and Sonic have talked about the situation and come to terms with it.' Blaze smiled, watching as Twilight unlocked the door, only to get a horrible surprise to see a hedgehog battle inside. 'What the….?'

Amy stumbled out crying while Sonic was flaming mad. 'DON'T YOU DARE GET ME AND DASH'S REALTIONSHIP!' Sonic shouted, only now seeing Blaze and Twilight. 'Sorry for that….' Sonic chuckled, Blaze and Twilight gave disappointed looks.

'Really? Amy's right, we could hear you. Rainbow Dash can't marry you. Neither can Discord get married to Cream!'

'Plus, if she can marry you, would she want to?' Twilight asked, before pointing to the room Amy was hiding in. Sonic looked but then looked at the ring.

'If Dash doesn't like me, then I'll give Amy another chance..' And he left to find Rainbow Dash.

Blaze and Twilight both exchange glares before giving face palms. Or in Twilight's case, a face hoof.

* * *

Cream quietly waited as Gabby rolled in with a long golden orange dress. 'Here you go!' Gabby cheered, placing it on the bed.

'Oh Gabby, it's so beautiful….. I can't wear this…' Cream sighed, placing it down.

'Why?'

'Then, he couldn't see this….' Cream answered, pointing at her face.

'Well, this is the most beautiful female dress I could find. Discord sometimes has his own dresses to cross dress…..'

'OK! I heard enough!' Cream giggled before putting the dress on. Once the dress went on, Gabby quickly put make up on Cream's face and put Cream in some gold high heels.

Meanwhile, Discord and Alex were outside Cream's room. Discord was shaking from side to side while Alex was sitting by the side of the door. 'Come on Discord, she's just a rabbit. The most beautiful, kindness, amazing and….'

'Just get on with it! Some of us don't have girlfriends!' Alex groaned, frowning. Discord rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Shocking Cream and Gabby from the other side of the door.

'Cream, you ready?' Discord asked, Gabby opened the door as Cream exited the room. Cream moved her ears to reveal her face, the make up shining in the hall lights along with Cream's large brown eyes. Discord dropped the bouquet he held behind is back, causing Discord to blush and went to get it. 'Sorry, I'll get it.' Cream just giggled.

'It's ok, I don't mind. I kind of prefer it when you're clumsy. It makes you more…..' Cream began thinking as she lead into a large dining room. 'Cute.'

'No somepony's ever called me "cute" before.' Discord smiled, not noticing the two piles of apples following them.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle was looking though her library to find something to calm everyone down, while Amy Rose sat alone in a corner when Sonic walked in with Rainbow Dash. Amy rubbed her eyes and walked over to Twilight. She spotted the book Twilight held, "Beauty and the Beast."

'I love this one…..' Amy smiled, Twilight turned to face Amy and smiled.

'Yeah, Spike likes it as well. He see himself as the beast and Rarity as the beauty.' Twilight cleared her throat and all of the ponies and animals went to sit at a throne like chair. 'Anyway everyone, let's have something to calm us down.'

(Twilight Sparkle)

**Oh~**

**Tale as old as time**

(Applejack)

**True as it can be**

(Pinkie Pie)

**Barely even friends,  
****Then somepony bends**

(Twilight, Applejack and Pinkie)

**Unexpectedly~**

(Fluttershy)

**Just a little change**

(Rainbow Dash)

**Small to say the least**

(Rarity)

**Both a little scared~**

(Spike)

**Neither one prepared**

(Main six and Spike)

**Beauty and the beast~**

**Ever just the same,  
****Ever a surprise,  
****Ever as before,  
****Ever just as sure,  
****As the sun will rise~**

* * *

Meanwhile, Discord and Cream had finished their meal together. Discord dragged Cream to the great hall where he planed to have their dance there. Cream was nervous, since she had never danced before, but Discord told Cream it was his first time dancing as well.

Discord and Cream danced along to the magical musical instruments which was playing romantic music. Gabby was annoyed that they weren't kissing or really hugging. So, she got out a microphone and got her brother Alex to sing to set the mood.

(Gabby and Alex)

**Ever just the same**

(Alex)

**Ever a surprise**

(Gabby and Alex)

**Ever as before,**

(Gabby)

**Ever just as sure**

(Gabby and Alex)

**As the sun will rise~**

(Main six)

**Oh!**

(Spike)

**Oh!**

(Gabby and Alex)

**Oh!**

(All nine singers)

**Tale as old as time,  
****Tune as old as song,  
****Bittersweet and strange,  
****Finding you can change,  
****Learning you were wrong~**

(Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle)

**Certain as the sun~**

(Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity)

**Certain as the sun~**

(Spike)

**Rising in the east**

(Gabby)

**Tale as old as time**

(Alex)

**Song as old as rhyme**

(Main six and Spike)

**Beauty and the beast**

(Gabby)

**Tale as old as time**

(Alex)

**Song as old as rhyme**

(Gabby and Alex)

**Beauty and the  
****Beast~**

Twilight and the main six finished but the problem was that the story reminded Sonic, Amy and their friends about Cream. Twilight face hoofed herself and went to get another book.

However, back with our dancing couple, they slowly sat by the window when Gabby and Alex were just finishing their song.

(Gabby and Alex)

**Beauty and the  
****Beast~**

Gabby quickly took Alex out of the room to let Discord and Cream to be alone for a while.

'So, did you enjoy that?' Discord asked, brushing his beard on Cream's head.

'Yes, that's the first I ever danced with people I liked….' Cream replied, smiling.

'You like me?'

'Of course!'

'Could I ask you something….?' Discord asked, stopping his tickling on Cream.

'Sure…..'

'Can I…..um…kiss you?'

'What?'

'Can I kiss you? I promise you that it's only on the cheek.'

'Go ahead then….'

'I knew you would say no, what kind of pony would kiss…. Wait, what did you say?'

'You can kiss my cheek if you want….' Cream smiled, closing her eyes.

Discord stared at her before slowly moving his head towards Cream. He pucked up his lips until he was one centimeter to her cheeks when he chickened out and stopped.

'What if my breath's bad? What if I hurt her with my tooth? What if she doesn't like it?' Discord's thoughts all bubbled up before something got him to wake up.

'What's taking so long?' Cream asked, before Discord could react, Cream turned her head round which caused their lips to touch. Both of them began to blush as they quickly broke the kiss. 'Wow….. your lips….they're….'

'Sick, gross, monsterous…..?'

'No, warm….' Cream smiled as she kissed Discord on his cheek before getting up. 'I need some rest, I'm heading for bed. Night Discord…' She smiled, exiting the room.

Discord teleported himself back to his room as he cheered like a fangirl. 'YES! SHE LIKES ME!' He smiled, sighed as he fell back on his pillow.

With Cream, she got into bed and sighed. 'Oh my….. I've fallen in love with him! Oh well, he may not betray me like Tails…..' she smiled, blushing as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Just a few things: The next chapter will be more explaining than romance. It'll be explaining how Cream fell in love with Tails and why she needed to marry him AND my family friendly Discord's origin. I have two origins for Discord but one's kind of dark, so I'll use my other one! Enjoy!**


	13. Parachute

Parachute

The next day, Discord just couldn't wait to see Cream again; so he crept into her room during the night and slept by her. By the morning, he was sleeping right next to her. Cream opened her eyes, shocked to see Discord. 'DISCORD!? What are you doing in my room!?' Cream gasped, causing Discord to scream and fall off the bed. Cream began to laugh. 'Silly Discord!'

'Ow….. You do know that hurt…..' Discord groaned, rubbing his head. Cream went over to him and kissed his head, causing the pair to blush. 'You know, there's something I want to tell you…..' Discord sighed, moving his paw along Cream's face. 'But, I don't want Alex or Gabby to find out…. Can you keep a secret?'

Cream stared into Discord's eyes, unsure of know to answer. 'Sure…..' she replied. Discord got up and dragged Cream towards the bedroom window. 'Discord…..?' Discord used his magic to open the window, spreading his wings out. 'Discord…?!' That's when Discord jumped out the window and began to fly up to the sky.

Cream didn't know how to react, so she began to flap her ears to fly. By the time the couple flew above the trees, Cream grew tired and lost the hold of Discord; causing her to fall.

'Discord!' Cream cried, trying to fly but making her even more tired. Discord noticed and flew back down to save Cream. He flew under Cream, causing her to land on his back and flew them up to the sky again.

'There you are, I thought you could fly…..'

'I can…. But I have a limit….. THANK YOU FOR RESUING ME!' Cream cheered, kissing him on the lips; both of them blushed.

(Cream)

**I don't tell anyone  
****About the way you  
****Hold my hand  
****I don't tell anyone  
****About the things that  
****We have planned  
****I won't tell anybody  
****Won't tell anybody  
****They want to push  
****Me down  
****They want  
****To see you fall (down)**

**Won't tell anybody  
****How you turn my  
****World around  
****I won't tell anyone  
****How your voice is my  
****Favourite sound  
****Won't tell anybody  
****Won't tell anybody  
****They want to see  
****Us fall  
****They want  
****To see us fall**

**Cause I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****Discord, if I've got you  
****Discord, if I've got you  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me if I fall~  
****Down, down, down  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****Discord, if I've got you  
****Discord, if I've got you  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me if I fall~  
****Down, down, down**

(Discord)

**Don't believe the  
****Thing you tell yourself  
****So late at night  
****And  
****You are your own  
****Worst enemy  
****You'll never win  
****The fight**

**Just hold on to me  
****I'll hold on to you  
****It's you and me  
****Up against the world  
****It's you and me~**

**I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****Cream, if I've got you  
****Cream, if I've got you  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me if I fall~  
****Down, down, down  
****Cause I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****Cream, if I've got you  
****Cream, if I've got you  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me if I fall~  
****Down, down, down**

(Cream)

**I won't fall out of love  
****I won't fall out of,  
****I won't fall out of love  
****I won't fall out of,  
****I won't fall out of love  
****I'll fall into you**

(Discord)

**I won't fall out of love  
****I won't fall out of,  
****I won't fall out of love  
****I won't fall out of,  
****I won't fall out of love  
****I'll fall into you**

(Duet)

**And I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****Baby, if I've got you  
****Baby, if I've got you  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me if I fall~  
****Down, down, down  
****Cause I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****Baby, if I've got you  
****Baby, if I've got you  
****I don't need a  
****Parachute  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me  
****You're gonna  
****Catch me if I fall~  
****Down, down, down**

* * *

The main six sighed as the two princess sisters went to take Amy to stay with Cheese Sandwich and Silver Shill until Cream is rescued. Amy was getting ready by saying goodbye to her friends, her final friend being Sonic. Amy choked up as she walked into Rainbow Dash's room, her eyes closed and sighed. 'Look Sonic, I'll leave you and your relationshi….. WHAT THE….!?' Amy was shocked to find Sonic on one knee before Rainbow Dash.

'Look, I know we've only known eachother for two months but….. Will you marry me?' Sonic asked, blushing and not noticing Amy wimpering.

'Sonic…. Of course I'll marry you…..' Rainbow Dash smiled, glomping Sonic. Amy frowned and ran out.

'Come on Luna and Celestia, let's go!' Amy cried, wiping tears from her eyes. The Princesses sighed.

'Boys, don't know love until it's gone…..' Celestia sighed, leaving the castle and let Amy into her carriage.

Luna rolled her eyes, walking over to Twilight. 'Don't worry Twilight, at one point Rainbow Dash may hurt Sonic's heart. So, there might be a chance that Amy and Sonic will get back together.'

* * *

Discord finally landed on a cloud, he placed a spell on Cream allowing her to sit on the cloud. Once she did, the two stared at eachother a while before Cream broke the silence.

'Discord… What was it you wanted to tell me….?' Cream asked, looking at him. Discord looked at her in return.

'My story….' He replied.

'You mean, your past….?' Cream asked, moving closer to Discord.

'Yeah….' Discord cleared his throat and sighed. 'I don't have a family….'

'What?'

'I mean…. I'm the definition of "one of a kind". I'm the only Draconequus ever….'

'Really?'

'You see…. There was a magical unicorn named Starwhirl the Bearded. He was the most magical pony in Equestria, but he lacked one thing; friendship….. So, when he found a spell relying on friendship, he performed it but accidentally created me….'

'But, wouldn't Starwhirl be your dad….?'

'He hated me….'

'Oh….'

'Because of my strange appearance, he thought that I was a mistake. In fact, he would often call me that. It made me feel….unhappy…..' He sighed, a tear falling down his cheek. Cream kissed his cheek and sighed.

'Anyway,' Discord sighed. 'One day, Starwhirl had to take me to Canterlot to visit the new princesses. Celestia and Luna….. It didn't take long for me to be shunned by the other ponies. I hang my head low until I fell to the floor. Because the princesses loved me, I still remember the words they called me…..'

'Like….?' Cream butted in, smiling.

'Well, cute, silly, funny, soft and warm…..' Discord blushed. 'But anyway. By the time of my 180th birthday, I went to visit Celestia and Luna to see them….. But they shunned me like the other ponies.'

'Why?'

'Because…. They had to take their parent's place, they died. Celestia stood and sent the guards after me, angry, I used my magic which I hadn't been able to control yet…. I turned the guards into cupcakes and I ran back to Starwhirl's. He quickly hid me in a staddle bag and run out the house. During the run, I fell asleep and when I woke up…. I was alone….'

'Starwhirl left you..?'

'Yes… I was heartbroken, first I lost my first friends, and then I lost my father figure….. I went on a quest to find home, but by the time I returned. I was a thousand years old and the Princesses forgot all about our childhood together… So I got mad…. And took over Equestria.'

'That's enough…. I think I know what happened next…' Cream smiled, hugging Discord's arm.

'What's yours?'

'Huh?'

'What's your story?'

'Well, me and my mother were having a picnic when we were kidnapped by Dr Eggman… He turned my mother into a robot and was about to turn me into a robot aswell!'

'That's not nice!'

'I know, but luckily, I was saved by a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He carried me away from Eggman until we reached the roof of his airship. Suddenly, a blue airplane appeared and Sonic grabbed on to it. That's when I met him…..'

'Who's him….?' Discord asked, jealously in his voice.

'Tails. Miles Tails Power.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'I spent most of my life without my mum, but Tails looked after me. My only reminder of my mum was Cheese. She gave her to me as a birthday gift. I named him Cheese after my mother's favourite food. However, recently…..'

'Yes..?'

'Some men came over to my house and told me that if I didn't pay Cheese's pet bills, they would have to take him away….'

'How awful….'

'But I had no money…. So I knew I had to marry someone to marry me, and of course it had to be Tails. He said yes but at the time…..I didn't….' Cream's eyes began to fill up with tears. Discord quickly kissed her and caused her to smile.

'Maybe we should have another dance.' Discord sighed, petting her head.

'Yeah, I think we also need to get back before Gabby and Alex worry about us….' Cream said jokingly as Discord placed her back on his back and flew them towards the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy sat sadly in the carriage with the Princesses when she heard what seemed like laughter above her. She looked out the window to see a shadow of a dragon like creature flying in the sky. What shocked Amy was these big, long, floppy ears flapping in the wind. That's when she heard their voices.

'Hey Cream, want to do a loop-dee-loop?'

'Ok, I'll hold on very tight!'

'Here we goooooo!'

'Woah! This is so fun!'

'I'm glad you're having fun!'

'That way!'

Amy reconised their voices. 'Cream…? Discord?' She quickly jumped out the carriage and looked up, only to find nothing in the sky. 'What? I thought that I saw them….?'

'Come on Amy, we need to head back to the castle.' Luna said, using her magic to place her back in the carriage.

'Don't worry Cream, I'll rescue you….'

* * *

**Ouch! Cream so close to being saved but missed. But then again, would she want to be rescued? O.O**

**BTW, Parachute is my theme for DisCream. It does really fit! ^-^**


	14. Love's Fire

**VILLAIN SONG!**

* * *

Love's Fire

Meanwhile, down in a secret lair, Charmy Bee had been spending a lot of the time to perfect his love potion. He finally managed to collect the final piece, colours of a rainbow. He smiled, as he snuck into the castle with the final ingredient to get Cream to love him.

(Charmy)

**My dear,  
****Cream  
****You know I am  
****A righteous bee  
****Of my practice  
****I am justly proud**

**My dear  
****Cream  
****You know you  
****Deserve better than  
****That fox and  
****The monster who brought  
****You here**

**Then tell me  
****Cream  
****Why I see you  
****Flying there?  
****Why your large  
****Eyes still take  
****My soul?**

**I want you  
****You need me  
****The sun caught  
****In those large ears,  
****Is blazing in me  
****Out of all control~**

**Like fire!  
****Love's fire  
****This fire in my  
****Wings  
****This burning  
****Desire  
****Is driving me  
****Insane!**

As Charmy made his way into the lab, his crazy obsession caused him to see Vector and Espio waiting for him.

(Charmy)

**It's not my fault!  
****I'm not to blame!  
****It is the creature,  
****The one who took  
****My girl!**

**It's not my fault!  
****It's in my plan,  
****To have the chao  
****In my hands and  
****Her be mine~**

**Forgive me,  
****My friends  
****Don't try and stop me  
****You will fail  
****Don't try and stop her  
****From giving up  
****A nice life~**

**Destroy that monster!  
****And let him taste  
****The fires of evil  
****And let Cream  
****Be mine and  
****Mine alone~**

Charmy's crazy was getting to him, but one part was still normal. That part used his visions of Vector and Epsio to stop Charmy from going to far.

(Vector)

Charmy,  
You need to stop!

(Charmy)

Why?

(Espio)

You can't force  
Someone to love you,  
She won't do it.

(Charmy)

I guess you're right….  
Never mind.  
Go away, losers.  
She'll be mine,  
She'll be mine  
Even if I have to  
Cheat in the game of love!

Charmy then threw the rainbow colours in the mixture in and began to stir it, the potion was now complete.

(Charmy)

**Love's fire!  
****Dark fire!  
****Now rabbit,  
****It's your turn!  
****Lose him or  
****Your chao~  
****Be mine or  
****They will die!**

Vector and Espio began to disappear, looking upset and worried for their friend.

(Epsio)

**Have mercy  
****On Cream**

(Vector)

**Have mercy  
****On them**

(Charmy)

**But Cream will  
****Be mine  
****Or they~  
****Will~  
****Die~**

Charmy grabbed the bottle and lifted it up in the air, laughing evily as he stared at his work. 'Now, time to give it a little test run…' Charmy chuckled to himself, finally leaving the lab for good.

* * *

'Ah!' Discord groaned, placing his paw on his head and rubbing it. Cream who had fell asleep on him woke up with a start.

'You..ok..?' She asked, smiling as she yawned.

'Not really, just had a strange feeling that something bad has just happened.'

'That's probably Gabby and Alex getting worried….'

'Well, let's go and make sure that they don't panic!' Cream giggled, grabbing on to Discord's ears as he nose-dived to get more speed to get back to the castle quicker.

* * *

At Canterlot, Amy Rose, Cheese Sandwich and Sliver Shill were at the jewelry shop, looking for a wedding ring for Pinkie Pie. Cheese began to look at the pink ones as Amy Rose sighed sadly. She was still upset about the whole marriage between Sonic and Dash. Cheese Sandwich smiled as he saw the perfect ring, a pink gem in the shape of a balloon.

'Here we go!' Cheese gleamed, running over to the owner to pay for it. Amy sighed as she looked in the mirror.

'Look Amy, I'm sorry about what happened to you and Sonic, but try and forget about this….' Silver Shill sighed, turning to Amy and giving her a quick hug.

'Come on guys!' Cheese cried, running out the store. 'It's time for me to propose to Pinkie Pie!'

'Maybe you can patch things up with Sonic, it's the perfect chance!'

'I guess…' Amy Rose shrugged, following the two stallions to the train station for Ponyville. 'Ok Amy, it's time, it's time to save your relationship or be forever alone…'

* * *

Meanwhile, at Discord's castle, Gabby and Alex were looking round the castle for Discord and Cream. They had been looking for them all morning.

'This is going to take forever!' Gabby groaned, looking under a bed for the second time. 'It's unfair!'

Alex rolled his eyes. 'Look, you should be glad, they're probably working out their relationship!' Alex then looked out the window to see Discord and Cream heading towards it. 'See, there they are!' Alex shouted, Gabby looked up and rolled over to see them.

'Wow! There they are!'

'I know right?'

Discord chuckled, now targeting the window. 'GET OUT THE WAY!' Discord laughed, giving a small evil smirk.

'What..?'

It was too late, Discord flew right into the building and landed right into the two apple piles. 'STRIKE!' Cream cheered, bursting into laughter. Discord smiled and flew off to get something.

'Ow…. My head…' Gabby moaned, rolling back together like nothing happened. Alex did the same the thing, the two smiled. Then they saw Discord walking in the room, holding something behind his back.

'Cream… I want to ask you an important question…' Discord replied, blushing.

Cream began to blush, feeling that she knew what the question was. 'What is it?'

'Well… I didn't do this right, here we go!' Discord then went to kneel down in front of Cream. He then revealed a gold ring with a yellow diamond inside. 'Dear Cream, will you marry me..?' Discord asked, his eyes full of hope.

'Discord… I…I…I…I…I…I… I WILL MARRY YOU!' Cream cried happily, hugging Discord really tight. Discord chuckled and kissed Cream on the lips.

'Tomorrow?'

'Tomorrow.'

* * *

**Sorry for slow update! I've been on a writer's block. But after AwtP gets to a good point, I'll work on this!**


	15. For the first time in forever

**Yes, sorry again for late update but I've been busy with school and free time doing other things. But, this summer I'm gonna try and get it done…. I hope…**

**Yep, another Frozen song. (Sorry to anyone who hates Frozen!)**

* * *

For the first time in forever

Amy Rose, Cheese Sandwich and Sliver Shill made it to the doors of Twilight's Castle. Cheese was exicted as usual while Amy was misable, she knew as soon as she entered the castle, Sonic and Rainbow Dash would be kissing. Tears entered her eyes, Sliver Shill was the only one to notice.

"Amy, you alright…?" He asked, causing the colts to stop as Amy rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah… I gue…" She responded, just as they heard a argument from inside the castle.

"YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME!?"

"No, look, I thought he was dead!"

"Yeah, right!"

"Listen, I didn't mean to play with your emotions Sonic!"

Amy growled as she heard the name, how dare did that Pegasus upset her crush. She pulled out her hammer and ran inside the castle.

"Oh Amy, I'm so glad you're back!" Tails cried, hugging her tightly as the others came up and hugged her.

Amy smiled and hugged back. "Guys, what happened…?" She asked, causing Twilight to come over.

"It's Sonic and Rainbow… Soarin came back from the Wonderbolts tour today… He and Rainbow were originally together but during the show, he was horribly injured which made Rainbow think that he was dead. Which was why she began being with Sonic. But now he's back…she doesn't want to marry Sonic anymore…" Twilight explained, making Amy furious and stomp towards Dash's room. However, when she opened it, a blue blur zoomed past her. Amy knew it was the speed of Sonic.

"Oh no! Sonic's running away!" Blaze cried, running out the door with Sliver and Rarity following behind her.

"And he's heading into the Everfree forest!" Fluttershy quietly screamed, flying out after him.

"Come on you guys! You know he can't swim!" Shadow growled, running out with Rouge close behind alone with Tails, Cosmo and Knuckles.

"HE CAN'T!?" The remaining members of the mane six cried before running into the Everfree Forest.

Amy watched, growling as she followed slowly after them

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Everfree Forest, Sonic was running deeper into it, sobbing as he did. He felt betrayed and used, as he ran off, he made it to a fork in the path. He couldn't care about where to go and into the right pathway to find somewhere to hide.

At that time, the mane six and Sonic's friends made it to the fork path. "Great, now where is he!?" Spike groaned, folding his arms.

"We'll have to split up." Twilight spoke up, coming in front of everyone. "Me, Rainbow, Pinkie, Cosmo, Blaze and Rouge, We'll go right while the rest of you go the left." She planned.

"But…Twi…What about me…?" Spike asked, upset.

"You can go back to the castle and entertain Cheese and Sliver Quill." Twilight suggested, smiling.

"No way!" Spike complained.

"Fine, then look for him in Discord's castle."

"I'll head back to the castle then…" Spike sighed, heading back to the castle miserably.

"IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" Twilight cried, making sure Spike knew. The two gangs sighed and began their journey on their separate ways.

A few minutes later, Amy Rose made it to the fork path. "Great… I'm lost…" She whimpered, walking foreword through the middle path, heading towards Discord's castle.

* * *

Amy kept walking, her smile staying invisible as continued her way straight into the castle doors. "Ouch, stupid doors!" She moaned, rubbing her forehead. She then looked at the doors and gasped. "A…a castle! Maybe Sonic's in here!" She realized, before pushing her way straight into the building.

Once inside, she was blown away by how large the first room was. But she was also blown away by all the crazy decorations. That's when she noticed a dog bed, once she got closer to it, she saw that it was Cheese. "Cheese…?"

Amy gasped happily and cheered. "Yes! I did it! I found Cream! Who's the useless one now?" She cheered, clapping her hands together in excitement.

(Amy Rose)

Oh my god, it's her wedding!  
It's her wedding to Discord!

**The room's full of flowers  
****And painted white  
****I didn't know ponies  
****Did that anyway  
****Who knew he  
****Owned a thousand  
****Candy cupboards~?**

**For days we've roamed  
****Equestria  
****Why waste time  
****With dating ponies?  
****Finally I've  
****Discovered where Cream is~**

**We'll reunite  
****again  
****It'll be totally strange  
****But wow, am I  
****So ready to return  
****Home~**

'**Cause for the first  
****Time in forever  
****We'll have Cream  
****We'll be reunited~  
****For the first time in  
****Forever  
****We'll be happy  
****Back at home~**

**Don't know if Sonic  
****Will date me or not  
****But now  
****I don't care  
**'**Cause for the first  
****Time in forever~  
****No one will be alone.**

Meanwhile upstairs, Cream was having a midday nap before her wedding when suddenly, she woke up with a start. "Oh, my wedding's soon!" She squealed and cheered, jumping out of bed and into her sparkling wedding dress.

(Cream)

**Tonight imagine  
****Me, gown and all  
****Walking down  
****The red aisle  
****The wedding bells  
****Calling out my name~  
****Oh!**

**And there I see him  
****Standing there  
****Discord in a suit  
****Tall and smart  
****I wanna stuff some  
****Candy in my  
****Face~**

**But then we laugh  
****And talk all evening  
****During our  
****Honeymoon  
****Nothing like Tails  
****Could provide for me~**

**For the first time in  
****Forever~  
****There'll be magic  
****There'll be fun~  
****For the first time in  
****Forever~  
****I've been noticed  
****By someone~**

**And I know it is  
****Totally crazy  
****For us to be  
****Together~  
****But for the first  
****Time in forever~  
****At least we've got a chance**

Inside his own room, getting ready, Discord was pacing the room, biting his nails and tail while getting ready.

(Discord)

**Don't get scared  
****Don't be nervous  
****Be the good colt she  
****Fell in love with  
****Control, don't freak out  
****Put on a mask~  
****Make one wrong  
****Move and you've  
****Lost a love forever~  
****But it's only one day~**

(Cream)

**It's only one day~**

(Discord)

**It's agony to wait~**

(Cream)

**It's agony to wait~**

(Discord)

**Tell all of ponyville's ponies  
****To come-  
****-As it's time**

(Cream)

**It's time~**

(Cream, _Discord_, Amy Rose)

**For the first time in  
****Forever~  
**_**Don't get scared  
**__**Don't be nervous  
**_**We're getting out  
****Of here~  
**_**Be the good colt she  
**__**Fell in love with  
**_**A chance to change  
****My loney life  
**_**Control  
**_**A chance to win Sonic's  
****Love~  
**_**Control, don't freak out  
**__**Put on a mask  
**_**I know it all ends  
****Tomorrow  
****So I have to save  
****Her today~**

(Cream)

'**Cause for the first  
****Time in forever~**

(Amy Rose)

**For the first time in  
****Forever~**

(All three)

**Nothing's in our  
****way~**

(Cream and Amy)

Ouch!

During their song, Cream had flown straight into Amy Rose as they had their eyes shut. After rubbing their foreheads, they opened their eyes and saw the other.

"Cream!?"

"Amy Rose!?"

They quickly hugged eachother tightly. Cream was the first to speak. "Why are you here!? Did Discord invite you to the wedding!"

"Wait, you're still gonna marry Discord?"

"He's changed! I promise you!"

"Yeah, right…" Amy groaned.

"Please Amy, Tails loves Cosmo, I love Discord. Please let us be together…"

Amy growled, wanting to go back home when she heard a voice which made her spine shiver.

"You should listen to the bride you know… Don't want a bridezilla round the place~"

"Discord…"


	16. If I never forced you here

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**When you have final exams, you have to do them, but now school's FINALLY over for me. I'm able to finally finish this!**

***fans screaming and freaking out in excitement***

* * *

If I never forced you here

"Discord…" Cream gasped, watching as the suited creature walked over to them and towered over them.

Amy sprung to her feet and held her polka hammer at him. "Get away from her!"

* * *

Sonic was acting miserable, kicking some stones in a river; just as he heard the sound of wings flying towards him. "Sonic!?" The blue hedgehog recognized the voice as Rainbow's and hid behind a tree. Sonic stayed quiet as he heard her arrive, quickly he made some bird sounds but the mare knew. "Sonic! Get over here!"

"Nope." He stupidly responded.

"Why?"

"Cause you used me."

"At least I didn't use you as badly as Discord towards Cream."

"The whole reason why we're even here in the first place!" Blaze spoke out, as she and the others, Twilight Sparkle, Cosmo, Rouge and Pinkie Pie, came out from where Rainbow Dash came from; making the blue hedgehog peek out. "To rescue Cream from Discord!"

As the gang argued, Pinkie Pie walked over to the river and quickly took a sip which caused her to gasp as it didn't taste like water. 'Chocolate..?' Her ears widened and she squealed, causing the others to stare at her. "IT'S CHOLOATE!" she cheered, and ran through the river towards it's source; causing the others to follow. Luckily for Sonic, the river only went up to below his knees so he was able to run through it.

As they ran, Twilight began thinking. 'Chocolate? I know the Everfree forest, and I definitely know that the forest doesn't have any chocolate rivers unless…' Her thoughts were interrupted as she and the others crashed into a wall. Before they could recover however, a net appeared above them and trapped them inside.

"Hey what gives!?"

"OMG"

"What the?! EGGMAN!"

"Oh no!"

"HEY!

"Let us go!"

"Oh…Celestia…"

Just as they managed to calm down, a shadow appeared and grabbed with net with magic; causing them to all say in unison, "OH DAM IT!"

* * *

"Hey! Let me go!" Amy Rose growled, kicking her legs as Discord tied her against the stair case while holding her hammer in his tail. "Just give me Cream and let us go home!"

"No!" Discord shouted, tightening the rope in anger. 'This was a bad idea inviting them..' He thought to himself, as he walked over to his bride. "So…ready?"

Cream looked over at the pair of them. "I guess…" She sighed, walking over to him and taking hold of his lion paw.

"Good girl." He purred, gently kissing her lips.

Amy was shocked. "Wait, WHAT!? Cream! You're in love with Tails!"

During the couple's embace and kiss, the front door bursted open, revealing Alex rolling in while dragging a sack behind him. Alex then went to the steps and began to unload each item one by one from the bag and attaching it to the other side of the staircase; he then went back down the stairs, to reveal that he had found and captured Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Shadow, Sliver, Tails and Knuckles.

"Darling, that was rude!"

"W-w-where are we…?"

"What was that in tarnation!?"

"My head…"

"IT'S NO USE!"

"I can't fly!"

"My arms hurt!"

"QUIET!" A loud eagle and lion mixed roar came out from Discord, causing the rabbit to yelp and hide behind him. "You should be excited, it's our wedding ceremony!" He cheered. The others gave him a disgusted look. "Oh come on."

Tails looked at Cream. "Please…why are you marrying this creature…?" This caused the rabbit to start laughing.

"You forgot so soon!?" She cried.

Suddenly, Gabby slid in, carrying the net with Sonic and the gang inside as he went to the stair case and tied them up against the railings. "There, found these guys trespassing in your river Discord." She told him.

Discord clapped his claw and paw and bounced. "Now, let the wedding commence!" He cheered, spinning round to have Alex holding the same weddings for dummies book as Shadow from Cream's failed wedding with Tails.

The gang watched in both horror and disgust as the wedding continued, Amy looked over at Sonic who was next to her. "Look Sonic… I'm sorry…"

The blue hedgehog looked at her. "For what?"

"For being so mad at you dating Rainbow Dash. Running away and ruining the whole mission to save Cream.."

"Hey, I'm the one the one who should be sorry…"

"Why?"

"Because I was blinded by my own ego that I didn't realize what I had until I lost it…"

"What was it?" Blushing as the hedgehog leaned closer to her as best as he could.

"You~" Sonic then kissed Amy on the lips, smiling as she kissed back. "Do you forgive me?"

"I do." Amy smiled, looking over to see everyone else smiling at them; they then sighed as they looked back as the wedding, which was now at the 'I dos'.

"Discord, do you take Cream the Rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse? Though sickness and health, til death do you part?" Alex asked.

"I do." Discord answered, placing his paw on Cream's shoulder."

"And do you Cream, take Discord to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse? Through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I…" She quietened down and looked over at her friends before mouthing 'I'm sorry' to them before turning back to Alex and continuing. "…do."

"If anyone has anything against this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." Alex said, about to move to the next page when a huge shout came from the stairs.

"N O WE SAY NO!" It was the mane six and Sonic along with his friend, angry.

Discord in a sudden rage grew a few feet taller and shouted. "WHY NOT!?" Cream gently rubbed his goat ankle which caused him to calm down and shrink back to normal size. She then walked foreword and frowned.

"Why not?" She asked as she took a more friendlier approach.

Sonic huffed. "He's ugly."

"Only because he isn't from our world."

Sliver raised an eyebrow. "He kidnapped you!"

"So what?"

Shadow looked in disgust. "That's a bad thing! Even I don't do that!"

"He's kind to me and doesn't use a gun."

Knuckles coughed. "He's too old for you!"

"Tails was a bit older than me."

Rouge and Blaze gagged. "But he's a different species to you!"

"Sonic, Sliver and Shadow have dated humans before, plus Tails is a fox; so either way I'm not gonna marry a rabbit."

Tails stared at her sadly. "Is it because that I've been with Cosmo that you won't marry me?"

"Yes, exactly."

"But Cream," Cosmo started. "You can't just marry some guy. It's unlike you!"

"Well it's unlike Tails for him to date someone behind his fiance's back. Now, allow me to finish my wedding and live my happy ending!" She growled, turning back to tell Alex to continue the wedding.

Amy held her fists together tightly, as she did however, the ropes slipped; making her realize that Sonic had untied them while they were kissing earlier. With no time to waste, the pink hedgehog jumped up, ran down the stairs and shouted. "LET HER GO, SHE DOESN'T WANT TO MARRY YOU!"

Discord hearing her, poised his tail with the hammer and got ready to hit her with it. Cream saw this and jumped into his way. "NO STOP!" She cried, while she was able to be fast enough to stop Amy from getting any closer to Discord; however she didn't get out of Discord's attack path and was hit by the hammer, causing her to fly across the room and slam into the wall. She slid down and landed in a heap on the floor, Cheese ran towards her and began to lick her face. Amy ran over to her and Discord dropped the hammer.

"Oh no!" He gasped, clicking his paw, allowing sonic, his pals and the mane six to be free and flew to Cream's body. "Cream…?" He whimpered, watching in horror as she slowly got up and turned over to look at them; her right eye surrounded by a horrible bruise. "Oh no!" He cried again, quickly clicking his eagle claw and fixing it. "There, al.."

"AHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME!" Cream screamed, pointing at Discord. She ripped the wedding dress and sobbed. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash wrapped their wings around Cream.

Discord sighed, he knew what he had to do, while he did love Cream, he knew that she wouldn't be happy with him anymore. His anger scared her and he was afraid of hurting her again. "Twilight, get the teleportation spell ready.." He sighed, causing the alicorn to gasp.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." Twilight then took Sonic and his friends outside, along with the mane six to say their good byes. Discord then looked over at Cream. "You're free to go now, you can return home…"

Cream gasped, watching as he took her hand and removed her ring. "Discord? Why are you doing this…? If I don't marry you, I'll lose Cheese, you know this!"

"I know… But I don't want to hurt you ever again…" He sighed, looking to see her shoes slowly starting to evaporate into the air. She gasped but he held her hands and began to sing to try and distract her. "You're better off without me…"

(Discord)

**If I never forced you here  
****That you'd stay with me  
****I could never have known I'd feel  
****There's something more to me  
****And though it's true we were born apart  
****In different worlds of our own  
****It felt nice to be loved again  
****Though now you must hate me~**

**In our worlds so unique and pure  
****Full of chaos and magic~  
****I can feel our love so strong  
****In our hearts  
****We fixed them both  
****And I'm so grateful to you  
****I felt as if my past never happened~  
****But it was still wrong  
****As I never should had forced you here~**

(Cream)

**If you never forced me here  
****I wouldn't feel true love again  
****There was so much more to love  
****Which I only learnt from you~  
****And I'm so grateful to you  
****I felt as if my past never happened~  
****But it was still wrong  
****As you never should had forced me here**

(Discord)

**I thought our time together meant something**

(Cream)

**I thought I'd see beyond the fright**

(Both)

**We never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
****Everybody said that this was never right~  
****Even though we can still feel that it is~**

(Cream and _Discord _)

**Oh~  
****If you never forced me here  
**_**There's no moment I'll ever forget~  
**_**If I never knew that I was loved  
**_**Since the moment that we met~  
**_**All those memories that I will keep  
**_**But now our time is running out~  
**_**They'll mean so much to me~  
**_**We've lived at last~**_

(Both)

**I thought our time together meant something  
****I thought they'd see beyond our worlds**

(Cream)

**I thought our time meant something  
****Everybody said that this was never right~**

(Both)

**But still our hearts are telling us that is is~**

(Discord)

**It feels right~**

(Cream, _Discord_ and Both)

_**And if I never forced you here~  
**_**If you never forced me here  
**_**We wouldn't of lived our whole lives through~  
**_**Empty as the sky  
****Never knowing why  
****Lost forever  
****If we weren't forced here~**

Discord and Cream gave eachother one last final embrace and kiss as Cream and Cheese evaporated from Discord's hold. The creature's eyes filled up with tears as he sobbed. "Oh Cream…"

"Um….sir…?" Gabby and Alex asked, rolling over towards him.

Discord growled, as their presence reminded him of when Cream first arrived at his castle, helping her to get comfortable, and most importantly, the day when the pair danced. He angrily clicked both his paw and claw, making the two piles of apples lose their life and fall to the ground like normal. Discord then curled up into a tight ball and roared in sadness as he already began to miss Cream….

* * *

**Sorry, should of put a warning for FEELS shouldn't of I?**


	17. Marry the Bee

Marry the bee

A few days have past since Sonic's and his friend's arrival back home. They were happy to be at home, well, all expect Cream. Ever since Cream and Cheese went inside their house, they hadn't left it. This was making Amy and the other girls worry.

"Is she ok..?" Cosmo asked, one day as they walked past Cream's house to Sonic's. "We haven't heard from her since…you know…"

Blaze and Rouge shrugged. "We better get to Sonic's before he worries about us. Eh, right?" The girls looked at Amy who kept staring at the house.

"How about if I go and see if she's ok. You two are a bit rough with her and Cosmo…you're probably the last person she would want to see now, besides Tails."

The girls nodded and left Amy to head over to her house. Once at the door, Amy knocked on it only to discover that it was unlocked. "Cream?" She asked, entering the house and walking through each room, with the floor mostly covered in messes of clothes and food; which lead towards the backdoor. Amy slammed the door open, to discover Cream's garden as perfect as always; well, without Cheese playing and messing about in the flower bed. That's when Amy's eyes lead her to the end of the garden, it was Cream sitting in her garden swing with her back facing Amy, swaying in the breeze.

"Amy…" Cream's weak voice spoke out, allowing the pink hedgehog to get closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you, you never came out of your house since we came back from Equestria. Are you alright?" Amy asked, who sat next to her.

"Yeah.." She lied, looking over at the ground. "Ok, not really. Despite Discord's anger and his attack, I still miss him…. His voice, his warm fur, his laughter, his magic, his jokes…and…."

"And his what?"

"His…heart…"

"Discord had a heart?"

"If he didn't have one, he would of killed you and would have forced me to marry him from the start. Plus, I felt we had a connection…"

"I see…"

"But it was never gonna work anyway, I mean, he's from one world and I'm from another. How were we supposed to live together?"

Amy wrapped her arm round her. "It's ok…"

"I'm gonna run away tonight…" Cream confessed, seeing Cheese hug her ankle and wanting to be picked up.

Amy gasped and stared in shock as Cream scooped up Cheese. "Why?"

"Tomorrow, Cheese will be taken away from me by the government, so if I run away, I won't lose him… That was the whole reason why I wanted to marry Tails, cause I can have money to keep Cheese."

"But Discord didn't have any money…"

"So, I could've lived with him, without the government finding us…. Or he could make magical money that would pay off the bills forever…"

Amy sighed and got up. "I'll see ya later, I've got to go to Sonic's… Wanna come?"

"Is Tails or Cosmo or both of them are there?" Cream asked.

"Yeah…"

"Then no."

"Ok…" Amy sighed, walking away to go to Sonic's. "I'll come by and see you later…" Amy then left, allowing Cream to look at Cheese.

"Wanna run away to that space park?" She asked, the chao nodded sadly. "Come on then." She sighed, carrying the little creature into her home and got ready to leave.

* * *

Knock knock knock.

"Discord?"

Knock knock.

"Are you in there?"

Knock k-

"Come in Fluttershy…"

Fluttershy walked through the large wooden doors into the castle, to discover how dark and dusty it was. It only took her a few steps before discovering a glowing pair of yellow and red eyes. At first it scared her and she jumped in the air into flying, but when she saw it was Discord, she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh Discord, you scared me… What happened here…?" She asked as she slowly flew towards him and stroked his face.

"No…. I miss Cream…" He cried, fresh tears pouring down his face. "I wish I never let her go…"

"Hey.." The yellow Pegasus sighed, gently pulling his face to the ground and closer to her level. "Why don't you find someone else to marry?"

"Because who could I marry?"

"Twilight Sparkle?"

"She's has a coltfriend already! And before you say any of the others, they already have boyfriends."

"I don't."

"Yeah, but despite that I just don't have any feelings for you…" He then whispered so quietly that she didn't hear. "Plus I don't want the author of this story killed by her 95% of fans being fangirls of me who half of them hate FlutterCord…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok. So, why not Celestia?"

"A Sombra from another universe."

"Um…. Princess Luna?"

"I think she has the same problem as me… Loving someone from another world."

"Ok then… So…" Fluttershy couldn't take it, she hated seeing her friend so sad and miserable. "You know what? Fine… You love her so much, don't you?"

"I DO!"

"Then I allow you to go after her and get her back! You and her deserve to be happy, so you can go her world and win her love back!"

"YAY!" Discord cheered, tightly hugging her by coiling her inside his coiled body. "Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" He laughed, using his tail to bring Gabby and Alex back to life.

Alex was the first to talk. "Oh…my head…"

"What happened…?" Gabby moaned.

Discord walked up to the pair of them and embraced them. "Come on guys! We're gonna get our wife and mother back!"

The two apple piles gasped and cheered. "CREAM THE RABBIT!?"

"Yep!" And with that, he looked over at Fluttershy and smiled. "I'll be gone for a while, if I need you and the others, I'll teleport you and the others to me? Ok?"

"Ok."

And with that, Discord, Gabby and Alex teleported into Sonic's universe.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Sonic's house, the gang were having some chili dogs for dinner as Amy just stared at her food in depression. Sonic took notice and walked over to her. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked, sitting next to her.

Amy sighed. "Cream's gonna run away with Cheese tonight…" She explained, but she said it too loud so everyone else heard her.

"WHAT!?" They all gasped. Amy gulped and nodded. "Why!?"

"You see…" Amy began. "Cream needed to marry someone in order to get some of their money to pay for the pet bills needed for Cheese…or…"

"Or…!?"

"Or the government will take him away. So Cream had to marry Tails, but after finding about Cosmo's relationship with him; she couldn't."

"But did Discord come into the picture?"

"I don't know…"

Tails sat up in his chair, holding up his arms. "But we can all chip in som-!"

"Why don't I marry her?" A voice came from the door, the others turned round towards it to see Charmy floating in mid-air.

"You!?" Everyone gasped, he flew over and smiled. "But why do you want to marry Cream, Charmy?" Cosmo asked.

"Well; we're both young, both have the ability to fly, have a yellowish colour scheme and most importantly," He held up a bag of gold coins and dropped it onto the table, causing the coins to slide out. "I have the money to save Cheese."

Everyone looked at eachother, they all knew not to trust Charmy; but they didn't want to lose Cream either. "Ok…" Amy sighed, "I'll go tell her the idea…"

Charmy smiled and flew out the house, causing Tails and Cosmo to walk over to Amy in shock. "Why are letting him marry her?"

"She isn't in love with him!"

Amy sighed deeply. "It's for Cream's happiness, plus, who's to say that she won't be able to love him…" She then got up and walked out. "Now, allow me to tell her."

* * *

"Ok; clothes, check, food, check, map, check, drinks, check. Seems like I got everything we need." Cream smiled, looking over at her sad Chao. "Don't worry, we're gonna be fine." Cream smiled, petting Cheese as she turned to her door and opened it only to discover Amy Rose there. "Amy!? What are you doing here?" She asked, confused but happy as well.

"Well, I got great news!" The pink hedgehog jumped into the house, shutting the door behind her and spinning the rabbit round in a circle.

"What!? Had Discord come back to collect me!?" Cream beamed, Amy laughed, indicating that it was false and that made Cream fall back into depression. "Oh…"

"I've found you a new husband!"

"Who…?" Cream asked, turning back into her moody self from before.

"Charmy the Bee!" Amy cheered, Cream gave a face of disgust. "What?"

"No way! I'm not marrying him!" She shouted. "I don't love him!"

"But what if I explained why you should marry him, would you give him a chance?"

"Sure, maybe, whatever." Cream groaned, sitting down on her couch and allowed Cheese to jump into her lap. "Even if Discord is my true love…"

(Amy Rose)

True love  
True love is something that only exists in fairy tales  
"**Here comes the bride"  
****Is a little silly song  
****But marrying for love  
****Is something you can't currently do  
****Cause love won't pay those bills or  
****Keep Cheese in your arms  
****Cream dear  
****Marry the Bee~**

**True, it's a fact  
****That you both don't have a connection  
****He's more like a jerk  
****But at least you two can kiss properly~  
****His breath might smell of honey  
****But Discord was much worse, of course  
****Cream dear  
****Marry the Bee~**

(Cream)

**But me and Discord~  
****Are very much in love  
****To be wed~  
****We would honor every vow**

(Amy Rose)

**So where is the relationship now?  
****Dead  
****Dead  
****Very very dead!**

**Poor Cream the Bunny  
****Your brain's so very niave  
****I hate to upset you  
****But I know what's best for you~  
****Just think of all the bills  
****You will no longer have to worry**

**Take my advice  
****I'll bring the roses  
****Cream dear  
****Marry the Bee~  
****Marry the Bee~  
****Marry that Bee~  
****B is for Billions**

Cream gave her an unamused look, but sighed. "Yeah, I won't marry Charmy. But if it'll save my Cheese…. I will…" She said, a single tear sliding down her cheek from the courner of her eye.

"Good. I'll go tell him!" Amy smiled and hopped out of the house. Once she left however, Cream fell to the floor and sobbed; wishing she was back with Discord again….

* * *

**BTW, yes I did take the worst song from Don Bluth's Thumbelina movie, and I don't care. It's much better than anything on the radio nowadays. **


	18. This Day Aria

**Warning, SUPER DUPER(Hope125 ;3) LONG!**

* * *

This Day Aria

In a nearby castle, Charmy Bee was placing on a suit and tie as his two friends, Epsio and Vector. They sat in nearby chairs, sad. "So, WHY are you getting married to Cream anyway, you don't love anyone?!" Vector shouted, lifting his arms into the air.

Charmy chuckled, floating towards them. "Well, it's simple. I don't love her, I just want her land!"

"Land?" Espio asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't you know, while she does not know this, her family has the biggest farm land you can find here. However, the only way to inherit it is to marry her; then afterwards I will sell Cheese and get all the money to turn the land into a factory where I can make more potions and robots to make our lives easier!" The bee buzzed, jumping into the air and spinning round before landing on the round.

"She'll divorce you as soon as she sees you getting rid of her pet." The two friends said.

"Easy, remember this?" Charmy smirked, showing them a bottle in the shape of a heart.

"What's that?"

"The love potion I've been working on. Being in Equestria, I found many things to perfect my potion; so now it is perument!" He laughed evilly, hugging it as his two friends stared at him worriedly.

* * *

Outside the castle meanwhile, Discord, Gabby and Alex had arrived through his teleportation and turned the three of them into hedgehogs. "There, now we can get to Cream without anyone else recognizing me." Discord chuckled, as he was back in his 'Dips' disguise.

Gabby was a green hedgehog, with a small dress covered in red apples and having brownish red eyes; while Alex was a red hedgehog with a black jacket with little green apples decorating it with his eyes being an almost blackish green color to them.

"Wow, I look nice!" Gabby smiled, spinning round and looking at her reflection in a nearby pond; Alex did the same but just huffed and straightened his jacket.

"Guys!" Discord shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "We're here to save Cream, not to look at our new looks!" That caught their attention as they followed him inside the castle, looking for Cream.

As they walked through the castle, they all took note on how everyone was dressed up nicely and seemed to be getting ready for a wedding. Gabby smiled, "Seems like someone's getting married."

Alex grumped, "Geez, thanks for that 'Obvious Woman'!" He growled before walking up to Blaze the cat. "Excuse me, but who's this wedding for?"

"Oh." Blaze smiled, looking at her. "It's between Charmy the Bee and Cream the rab!" Before she could finish however, Discord ran throughout the rest of the castle to find her.

In one of the main rooms, Cream was being placed in a wedding dress based on the theme of a beehive; her eyes were watering as the vial was placed on top of her head by Amy. "Wow, Cream. You look like a beautiful princess…" She smiled, backing away slowly as she allowed Cream to spin round.

"Yeah…" Cream whispered, tears threatening to come out. "Oh Amy…do I HAVE to marry Charmy?" She asked, about to cry; making Amy come over and give her a hug.

"Well, if you want to keep Cheese…"

"I know…It's just… I want Discord!" She sobbed, tightening the hug between them.

Luckily, outside, storming past was Discord, when he heard that; he turned invisible and listened. "She still loves me…?"

"Listen, I'm gonna help out with the others, you stay here until Sonic comes to collect you; ok?" Amy asked, heading towards the door.

"Yeah…" Cream replied miserably, sitting at her makeup table as Amy left.

Discord cleared his throat and went to enter the room only to have Charmy come over and open it, unintentionally slamming it into Discord's face. "Cream deary~" He purred, floating inside with the jar behind his back.

"C-C-Charmy!?" Cream gasped, so shocked that she got up from her seat and stared at him. "You do know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding?"

"It isn't baby, that's just fear." He smirked, holding out the bottle to her. "Now, please drink this and all your troubles, worries and fears will be gone in an instant and you will only feel happiness." He promised, giving the bottle to Cream as she removed the cap.

"Um….no…" She refused, placing it back on the table.

"WHAT!?" Charmy yelled, grabbing the bottle and shoving it into her mouth. "DRINK IT!"

Cream struggled, she screamed and shook her head in fright and pain; but this caused her to be drinking the potion while Discord from outside the room watching though the keyhole in horror.

"Oh no…" Discord realized. "It's a love potion….." Quickly, he busted into the room, arms out and turning visible. "CREAM, DON'T DRInk…it…" His voice went silent as he saw that he was too late, as Cream had drank the whole potion. Charmy stared at him in fear.

"Who are you!?" Charmy asked in horror.

"My name is Disco-…" Discord began, but realized what he said and blushed knowing his identity had been found.

"Seriously Discord, you thought you can just waltz in here and steal her back? Sorry dude, but you're not invited to the wedding and.." Charmy smirked evilly as Cream, who was now brainwashed, wrapped her arms round him. "..your 'bride' doesn't love you anymore."

"That's only because you cheated!" Discord roared.

Charmy panicked and called for his friends. "Guys, he's onto us…" He whispered, as Vector and Espio walked in behind Discord. "Take him away, he'll ruin the plan!"

With that, the two creatures grabbed Discord by his arms and dragged him out of the room and down the hall. "HEY, LET ME GO! YOU'RE GONNA DEAL WITH ME IN COURT!" He screamed, kicking in anger. Suddenly, he was shoved into a laundry shoot and slid down it, screaming all the way down. Just then, when he thought he would die, he landed on two other hedgehogs. "Ouch!"

"Ow!"

"Ouchie!"

"DISCORD! YOUR STUPID BUTT IS CRUSHING US!"

* * *

In Twilight's castle, she and Pinkie Pie were simply playing a game of pairs. Pinkie seemed to be winning when she was suddenly covered in a golden glow and disappeared. Twilight took note and raised an eyebrow. "What the..?" She started before she was quickly teleported away. Spike, who was watching while helping fan Rarity down, dropped his jaw and turned to Rarity.

"Did you see that!?" He asked the unicorn, causing Rarity to look up; once seeing the empty table, jumping up.

"Oh my, what happened!?" She gasped, causing Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash to rush in a panic. "Twilight and Pinkie have disappeared!"

"WHAT!?" Rainbow Dash asked, before being bathed in the glowing light and disappearing.

"Just like that!" Spike cried, pointing to where Rainbow Dash was before.

"Odd…" Applejack huffed, tapping her chin before she and Fluttershy watched in shock and horror as both Rarity and Spike disappeared. "What the hay!?"

"Oh no…" Fluttershy realized, covering her mouth with her hoof.

"What?" The orange pony asked, turning to look at the Pegasus.

"This is all…" But before she could finish, Applejack disappeared and she herself began to glow too. "…Discord's doing…" Then she disappeared from the castle.

* * *

Fluttershy then appeared on a pile of all her friends, who had been turned into ponies with human like bodies and wearing outfits similar to their Equestria Girls outfits. The others groaned and moaned, starting to get up; asking the same questions, suddenly taking notice of Discord, in his normal form, and two hedgehogs staring at them.

"Wow, your magic still works in this universe?" The green one asked.

"Yep." Discord chuckled, causing the main six to stare and gasp.

"DISCORD!?"

"Yep, the one and only." He laughed, pulling all his friends into one big hug.

Fluttershy looked at him. "So, what happened?"

Discord sighed sadly. "Cream….she's getting married to someone she doesn't love and he has used a love spell on her to make her marry him with no problem!"

"HE'S"

"DOING"

"WHAT!?"

"Oh great, not this again." Twilight groaned before facepalming.

"So, will you help me save Cream?"

They all looked at eachother before nodding and shouting. "YES!"

"Then let's go!" Discord smiled, starting to go down the room, with Gabby, Alex and the mane six following him.

* * *

Up in the castle, Charmy was walking down the hallway towards the area where he was to be married and began to sing. But with everyone's excitement, they couldn't hear him.

(Charmy)

**This day is going to be perfect  
****The kind of day of which  
****I've dreamed since I met her  
****Everybody will gather round  
****Say she'll look lovely in her gown  
****What they don't know is that they have doomed her life~**

Discord ran straight into a wall, tears about to come out while his two apple hedgehogs friends comforted him.

(Discord)

**This day was going to be perfect  
****The kind of day of which  
****We've dreamed since we were small  
****But instead of having cake  
****With all you guys to celebrate  
****My dear love Cream, will be trapped in a bad love~**

Charmy smirked as he waited for Cream to walk down the asile.

(Charmy)

**But I could care less about her dress  
****I don't believe in any of the vows  
****As I will lying through them~  
****That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together  
****The truth is I only care about her land~**

**No, I do not love the bride  
****In my heart, there is no room  
****But I still want her to be wed to me~**

The gang downstairs managed to get near an exit, but it was blocked but a bunch of damaged robots. Discord fell to his knees in defeat, only to have his friends continue to sing.

(Gabby)

**We must escape before it's too late**

(Alex)

**Find a way out of here**

(Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie)

**Hope? We'll be lying if we say~**

(Rarity and Applejack)

**We don't fear that you might lose her**

(Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle)

**To one who wants to use her**

(Whole group)

**Not to care for, love or cherish her each day~**

(Discord)

**For I oh, so love the bride  
****All my thoughts, are filled with her  
****Oh, Cream the Rabbit~  
****We'll soon be wed again~**

With that, Discord gained the power and determination to blast the robots away and run through the door way to be outside the castle. "Now let's rescue Cream!" He cheered as he flew into the building while 'Here comes the bride' began to play.

Meanwhile, in the wedding room, Charmy and all the sonic cast waited as Cream came walking down the aisle; Charmy watched with an evil smirk.

(Charmy)

**Finally the moment has arrived  
****For me, to be one lucky bee**

(Discord)

**Oh, the wedding we won't make  
****He'll be marrying a jerk!  
****Cream the rabbit will be~**

(Charmy)

**Mine, all mine!  
**

"Now, ladies and gentlemen…"

* * *

Discord sat outside the doors to the wedding room, whimpering and pawing at the door. That was when the mane six and Gabby and Alex managed to catch up to him. "How long have you been there!?" They asked in shock, with Gabby rubbing his back.

"Nearly two hours…" He sighed.

"YOU DIDN'T TRY AND GO IN THERE TO STOP IT!?" Pinkie Pie gasped. "That's it!" With that, she began using her great jumping powers to look through the window above the huge doors.

"Let us know when the preist asks for everyone's option or they forever hold their peace!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Ok!" Pinkie smiled, as she continued. "Ok, not yet!"

Bounce.

"Not yet~"

Bounce

"Still talking!"

Bounce

"Oh celestia I think he's already said it!"

Discord groaned. "Oh for reference's stake!" He slammed the doors open and shouted. "I OBJECT!"

"And so do we!" The mane six shouted as they followed behind him.

"Same!" Gabby and Alex cried.

The sonic characters gasped and got up from their seats to stare. Charmy gulped and stood in front of Cream. "What are you doing here?" He asked, growling.

"I've come to give Cream a true husband." Discord replied, tightening his fists. "Not to take her land."

Everyone stared and whispered to each other as Vector and Espio started to sweat. Charmy coughed. "What do you mean?"

"You've used a love potion on Cream to make her marry you!"

"I did not."

Gabby walked foreword holding an empty bottle. "Then what's this?!" She asked, holding it in front of his face.

Charmy blushed and gulped. "Um… But there's no proof that Cream has any…land…" Alex was then holding a piece of paper.

"Really?" He then held it infront of his face and began to read it. " 'Once I die and Cream gains a stable way of gaining money, either marrying someone or getting a great job, then she can inherit our carrot farm. Vanilla the Rabbit'". Alex finished, smirking as the sonic characters stood up in shock.

"It doesn't matter anyway, Cream has said 'I do' already and so that means that she…"

Before he could finish however, Cream began to shake in an odd way. Discord recognized that action and gasped, happy tears pouring down his face. Charmy freaked out. "Huh, wait, what!? HOW!?"

"Um, Equestrian magic and items don't work in other universes." Discord smirked, as Cream began to speak.

"Charmy, NO! Remove that thing from my mouth this instant! You know I don't love you and that my heart belongs to Discord! Stop cheating in…the game…of…love…" She then fainting and fell foreword on her face, but didn't as Discord stretched his tail to catch her and pulled her to him.

That got Vector and Espio to tell the whole room everything, Charmy's plan and how they were forced into helping him against their will. Sonic and Amy got furious and got the two guys to send Charmy away until he learnt his lesson. During that time, Cream began to wake up.

"Ugh….what happened…? Where am…" She stopped as she saw the brown fur and looked up to see Discord looking into her eyes. She gasped, "D-D-Discord…?"

"The one and only~" He purred, smiling and crying as Cream busted into joyful tears and kissed him passionately; causing him to do the same thing.

"Oh Discord….you came for me…"

* * *

**Sorry for this chapter being so long. Climaxes ya know? But don't worry, the last two chapters are gonna be a lot more shorter! Yeah, LAST TWO, NEARLY DONE!**


	19. I was once alone

I was once alone

(Cream the rabbit)

**I was once alone  
****Living life on my own  
****Now there's finally someone in my life  
****For me to love**

**Finally, my heart is full  
****Finally, we found love  
****Finally happy I'm glad to see  
****He looks at me  
****And he is someone I love**

**Cause even though  
****I'm young as this  
****It happens I have lips to kiss  
****A hand to hold  
****A heart that breaks in two or maybe three  
****And someone's finally  
****Loves me  
****For me~**

**Now I'm not alone~  
****Now I'm not on my own  
****Finally happily I'll take my place~  
****With you  
****Discord~  
****The someone who I  
****Love~**

Cream tightened her hug round Discord, as he brushed her fur and her friends came up to her. "You really love him, don't you?" Amy asked.

"Of course I do, I love him as much as you love Sonic." Cream answered, causing the hedgehog to blush.

"We're sorry we got in the way…" She sighed.

"Hey, I forgive you. Now…" Cream looked over at Discord, blushing. "So…."

"LET'S GET MARRIED!" He cheered, jumping up into the air. "To Equestria and beyond!"

"Ok then! We'll allow you guys since it'll make Cream happy!" The gang smiled, as Discord teleported everyone back to Equestria.

* * *

At Princess Luna's and Celestia's castle, they were reading and acting bored when a bright light flashed in the room; once it cleared, the princesses were startled by a pile of creatures and the mane six, with Discord holding a rabbit in a wedding dress in his arms. "What the heck is this!?" Luna shouted in shock, standing up and walking towards the pile.

Discord chuckled and floated down in front of her. "My wedding watchers and my lovely bride of course!" He chuckled, hugging his bride.

"Well, I thought you let her go?"

"I did, but then her new husband used a love potion to trick her into marrying him for her land and money so I had to save her and now we're gonna get probably married at last!" He laughed, throwing Cream up into the air before catching her.

"So.. I'll invite Princess Candace and her husband for nostalgic reasons." Celestia responded, walking over to her letter room.

"I'll invite my old friends!" Twilight smiled.

"The Wonderbolts to perform a show!" Rainbow flew out.

"I'll bring my animal friends." Fluttershy smiled.

"I'll invite my family and help with cooking!" Applejack said.

"Me too!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

"And I'll make some new clothes." Rarity smiled.

The ponies left the room to complete their tasks, as Sonic and his friends just sat there.

"Come on!" Amy jumped up and cheered, "Let's get this wedding all set up!" That got the others jumping and cheering while heading towards the wedding room following Luna to set it up.

Discord and Cream stood in the middle of the room, in an embrace.

"So, this is it. I'm gonna finally be married!" Cream smiled, looking up at her lover.

"Yeah, same here babe." Discord chuckled, tickling behind her ear to make her giggle. "At last, we won't be alone~"

"Exactly!" She giggled, just as Cheese, Alex and Gabby appeared in between them.

"Hiya!" They purred, making the couple jump.

"THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HER!" Before Discord could finish his sentence, Alex began pushing him away from Cream while Gabby was pushing Cream away from Discord with Cheese in her arms.

"We got to get you in your wedding suit!" Alex responded, smirking.

Cream was also confused. "Hey, why are you taking me away from my husband?"

"Well, we've got to fix up your fur and dress darling~" Rarity spoke from a spare room that Gabby was pushing Cream towards. Cream smiled and allowed her to prepare her for the wedding of her dreams.

"Soon…you'll be married to the perfect creature of your dreams. Cheese will be safe, you'll have a new home and even two apple children." She whispered to herself, allowing Rarity to prepare her.

* * *

Finally, a few hours later, most of Equestria and Sonic's friends were sitting in their seats; waiting for the long awaited wedding between Cream the Rabbit and Discord. Like before, Amy, Blaze and Rouge were Cream's bride maids, however, Spike, Alex and Knuckles were Discord's best men. As the priest, there were two, Twilight Sparkle and Shadow the hedgehog. Sonic went to collect Cream from her room as Discord began to wait.

"Can we get this show on the road…?" He moaned, placing his hands in the pockets of his orange wedding suit.

Amy smiled. "Hey, it's ok, she's gonna be here soon."

"Yeah right." Discord huffed.

"She flew into your arms once she was removed from Charmy's spell! She LOVES you!"

"I just don't trust anyone anymore…"

"It's gonna be ok…"

Suddenly, 'Here comes the bride' began once again, making the doors open up to reveal Sonic holding the hand of a bride. She wore a fluffy and puffy light pink dress, with a chocolate brown vail with blue flowers going down along the right side of her body. A sleepy chao was sitting on the back of her dress, being dragged along as the bride walked towards Discord; making him blush red.

"Is that…?"

"It can't be…"

"She's gorgeous!"

"I know right!"

The bride stopped in front of Discord, turning to face him as the song stopped. That gave her a sign to remove the vail from her face, revealing Cream's large and happy brown eyes. Discord's jaw dropped in shock and gasped. "Like?" She whispered to her soon-to-be-husband.

"Y-Y-Yes.." He answered as Shadow cleared his throat and looked over to Twilight as she began to speak.

"Today, at long last, we see two loney souls; brought together by the power and strength of their love for each other; Discord, once the lord of chaos to now this rabbit's own personal hero." Twilight began.

Shadow continued. "And then there's Cream, having two failed weddings with creatures from her own world, only to find that her true love was here, in Equestria."

The wedding continued like a normal wedding, with Cream and Discord staring deeply into each other's eyes, tightening their hands and blushing more and more as they waited for the vows. In what felt like forever, Twilight and Shadow finally began the vows for the last time.

"Discord," Shadow began, looking over at the mixed-up creature who looked back at him. "do you take Cream the Rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or for worse? Though sickness and health, til death do you part?"

Discord smiled and leaned over closer to Cream's face. "I do~"

Twilight then looked over to Cream who looked back at her. "And do you Cream, take Discord to be your lawfully wedded husband? For better or for worse? Through sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Of course I do!" Cream gasped and smiled, rubbing her nose on Discord's.

Shadow and Twilight then looked at each other before saying the classic phase. "Any one who disagrees with this couple being together, speak now and forever hold your place."

"I DO!" Charmy yelled, jumping up and down in a small bird cage between Espio and Vector. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and sighed.

"Ok…let's fix the question…" Shadow whispered to Twilight.

"Does anyone APART from Chamry disagree with this couple?" She asked, causing the whole room to fall slilent. "That settles it."

"May we have the rings?" Shadow asked, allowing three small fillies to carry the ring pillow towards the couple and rised them up for the couple to collect. Cream fitted Discord's ring on his ring paw finger and Discord fitted Cream's ring on her ring finger. "By the power invested in the chaos emeralds and the elements of harmony…."

"We pronounce you Husband and Rabbit, you may kiss the bride of chaos." Twilight smiled, allowing Discord to scoop Cream up into the air, spinning her round in a circle for a few moments before they gave each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Finally, our hearts are no longer loney.." They smiled, giving the other another kiss on the lips while the crowd below clapped and cheered in happiness.


	20. This is our story

This is our story

Soon, everyone was outside in the canterlot garden, having the after party from the wedding; eating cake, dancing to the songs and the ponies getting to know the sonic creatures. That was when Amy came up to the married couple, as they danced together. "Hey guys!" She cheered, catching their attention and making them stop dancing; the pair of them followed her to a small garden place where Sonic was waiting. "So, have you thought about your plans for the future with this relationship?" She asked.

"We have." Discord and Cream responded, smiling and leaning closer to each other.

Sonic looked at them. "What about Cream's inherited land?"

Discord chuckled. "Me and Cream will talk to the government about turning her land into a protective chao sanctuary so no chao can be hunted down."

"And Alex and Gabby are more than happy to help look after them." Cream continued.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "Then, what about the money for Cheese's pet bills?"

"We'll give them all the money they need so she'll never have to pay for any more again!" Discord laughed, picking up Cheese.

Cheese waved at the two hedgehogs and smiled. "Hiya!"

"WHAT, HE CAN TALK!?" The two hedgehogs gasped. They then shook their heads and looked over at Cream. "But where will you live with Cheese?" They asked.

"With Discord of course!" Cream giggled, smiling as she kisses his cheek before heading back to the party. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to throw the bouquet!" Discord followed her.

"You better go too." Sonic winked, kissing Amy's cheek before she ran after Cream.

At the back of the garden, Charmy was watching from his cage, angry as his whole plan had failed and someone else was in his happiness. "Discord…I'll get you back…" He growled, wings buzzing as he grumped.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Asked a voice. The bee in the cage gasped to see a famillar hedgehog from the before his wedding with Cream event. It was Gabby in her hedgehog form.

"Nah…"

"Thank you.." The hedgehog sat next to the cage. "You know what you did was wrong, right?" She asked, looking over at him.

"I know that now since I lost."

"Is that all that tells you that you were in the wrong?"

"No…. I still have that vision in my head, Cream…crying and screaming in pain because of my actions… I feel bad but I know I can't change the past.

"But that doesn't mean you can't make the future better!" Gabby gasped, grabbing hold of Charmy's hand. "I'll help you bring your life back and make it brighter. As long as you promise not to go back to your old ways…" Her words effected him as he nodded in response while taking hold of it. "If Cream was able to reform Discord, then who's to say I can't reform you?"

"No body?"

"Exactly."

At that point, Cream got onto the stage in excitement as she held up the bouquet in front of a crowd mixed of ponies and creatures; wanting to collect it for themselves. "Who's ready!?" She cheered, causing the crowd to scream in excitement and start jumping in the air for it. "Ok then, here we go!" She smiled, throwing it up into the air. Everyone jumped up into the air to collect it, however, nobody was able to keep a good grip on it as it either slipped out of people's hands/hooves or they got knocked out by others. Then, from the ground, there was an excited voice.

"I got it! Yes yes yes yes yes!" It was a white alicorn with rainbow hair, yellow wings, a purple horn, yellow freckles on her cheeks and light blue eyes. "I, Princess Pure Hope, is gonna get married!" She cheered, rushing over towards a dark green unicorn with a white spikey mane and dark brown eyes and the alicorn practically leaped into his hooves happily.

The unicorn simply chuckled as he carried her away. "Come on then." He smiled, "Let's practice."

"Yay! Me and my colt friend, Duper Ink, will be married!" The alicorn smiled, kissing his cheek.

Everyone just stared at each other confused but then began to laugh as Discord climbed onto the stage. "Who's ready for the cliché finale musical number?" He shouted, making everyone cheer back a 'yes'. "Ok then!" He responded, taking hold of Cream's hand as he began to sing.

(Discord)

**Once upon a time  
****To be as loney as us  
****Would be a pity  
****But we know that sadness  
****Ain't always forever**

(Cream)

**I waited all my life  
****Looked for it in my world  
****Now I know that's not where my love lived~  
****You love me as I am  
****Love me as I look  
****Standing here by my side**

**I am sweetness  
****I am silly  
****I'm a rabbit  
****I'm a cutie  
****I'm a mess of emotions with flying ears~  
****I am kindness  
****I am sappy  
****When I'm with you I am happy~  
****This is my story~**

(Discord)

**You laugh at all my jokes  
****Even though they're weird  
****You don't mind that I'm not classy~**

(Duet and _with Cheese_)

**We make a perfect pair  
****All fluffy and loving  
****So in love and much too crazy~  
****We're in love  
****We're adorable  
**_**We're chaotic  
**__**We are fluffy  
**_

_**We'll have bold and brand new stories to tell  
**__**We will write them  
**__**We will sing them  
**__**You will hear them  
**__**You will love them~  
**__**This is our story~**_

(Discord)

And that was how me, the lord of chaos, came to have a beautiful bride of chaos and make lots of new friends

(Cheese)

Like me!

(Discord)

Of course you Cheese!

(Amy Rose)

And the pretty Amy Rose!

(Rouge)

And a beautiful bat named Rouge!

(Tails)

And Tails the fox!

(Cosmo)

And a plant alien called Cosmo!

(Blaze)

And Blaze the cat!

(Knuckles)

And me Knuckles!

(Shadow, Sonic and Sliver)

And we three hedgehogs, Shadow, Sonic and Sliver!

(Sonic, Amy, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie)

**What makes us special~**

(Tails, Cosmo, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy)

**What makes us special~**

(Blaze, Sliver, Rarity and Applejack)

**What makes us special~**

(Shadow, Rouge, Spike and Zecora)

**What makes us special~**

(Gabby and Alex)

**What makes us special~**

(Espio and Vector

**What makes us special~**

(Knuckles)

**Makes us strong!**

(The mane six)

**We are ponies**

(Sonic and friends)

**We are creatures**

(Everyone)

**We are weirdos**

(Pure Hope and Duper Ink)

**We're cameos!**

(Everyone)

**We're a giant piece of cotton candy  
****Dipped in lovely chocolate~**

(Gabby and Alex)

**We are magic apples  
****But also hedgehogs too!**

(Everyone)

**We're all together with bad experiences  
****We're an odd but somehow perfect stew  
****We were born in different worlds  
****But united by our lord and bride of chaos**

(Mane six)

**This is their story!**

(Sonic and friends)

**This is thier story!**

(Discord and Cream)

**That was our story~**

* * *

**Finally, it's over. Sorry it took so long but I'm happy to have it complete. Why did it take so long? Life basically. And yes, me and my boyfriend did have a cameo in this ending, why, cause I wanted to. So yes, I'm happy to have complete this Fanfic and can't wait to complete more.**

**And before anyone asks, I may or not make a second one. It depends on how my other projects go as well as my education. Ok?**


End file.
